Found
by mia bella jacob
Summary: Camp Rock never happened. When Connect 3 is vacation at Nate's cottage, they find a girl who is alone. Is there any way that this girl can affect their lives. How will they react to this new character being apart of their lives. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Ages of characters: Jason- 21, Shane-20, Nate-18, Mitchie-18, and Caitlyn-18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any characters. I only own the plot.**

Shane Grey sighed as his limo drove along the road. He didn't know why he had agreed to come on this trip with his band mates. They had told him that it would be fun and a good break from all the work they had been doing on their record.

You see Shane is a member of the ever popular band Connect 3. He is the lead singer. He had formed the band with his best friends Nate and Jason. They had met at his Uncle's music camp when Shane was fourteen years old and hit it off immediately. Ever since then the boys had been inseparable. The next year a record executive had showed up at the end performance, saw the boys perform and within the week they were signed to the record company that had introduced the world to so many talented artists. Now they were the envy of many teenage males as well as the love of teenage females.

As lucky as Shane was, he took many things for granted. He was cocky, self-centered, and often bad-tempered. After the long process of recording their new album he was far beyond the point of being grumpy. He was often ticked off and easily upset. His band mates were two of the only people who kept him sane when he was in one of his moods.

Now they were on their way to Nate's cottage for the week to celebrate and relax. The three truly were like brothers. They could go to each other for anything and had each others back.

"How much longer until we get there"? Shane asked. He leaned back and scratched Nate's dog, Napoleon, behind the ear. Nate replied after checking his watch, "about fifteen minutes." Shane nodded his reply. He couldn't wait to unpack and get familiar with the place. It would be nice to get a little rest and relaxation in. He sighed, waiting for the minutes to roll by.

Soon enough the time had passed and they rolled up the drive way to the cottage. They reached the top and pulled to a stop. Getting out the boys popped the trunk and grabbed their bags. They thanked the limo driver and allowed him to leave, stating they would call if they needed him. The boys turned and took in the scenery.

The cottage was a quaint, two story building. There was a small lake that was within walking distance from the cottage. Also, a fire pit for bon fires was present. Off to the left was a trail for hiking that went on a loop. It led straight back to the cabin.

"Wow. It's good to be back guys," Jason said with a smile on his face as he slung an arm around his best friend's shoulders. Nate thumped him on the back in a playful way. "That it is my friend," he replied as he gripped his dog' leash. With a content grin he asked, "Shall we gentlemen?" Jason and Shane smiled and replied, "We shall." With that the three young men walked inside.

*With Mitchie*

Michelle "Mitchie" Torres checked her bags making sure she had the necessary possessions. She was finally going to do it. She was going to move out of her parents' home. She loved them dearly but she couldn't live off them forever. She was going to stay at her friend Caitlyn's cottage until she could find a place of her own. She was nervous yet excited about what the future had in-store for her. She didn't know what to expect. All she had to remember was that she needed to role with the punches.

Making her way down the stairs with her bags in tow she saw her parents standing there with tears in their eyes. Mitchie froze momentarily as she took in the sight. Then in one swift movement, she dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around them. They instantly returned her hug. Mitchie had no recollection on how long they stood there like that clinging to each other. Mitchie's mother sniffled as she held her daughter close. She was grown up. Mitchie's father held his daughter close. It felt like only yesterday he was holding her for the first time. He remembered the feeling of pride he felt as he held the tiny baby. She was something that was so innocent and beautiful. He couldn't believe she was real. Now, eighteen years later she was moving out. She was no longer a baby.

"I'll call everyday," Mitchie promised. "Oh you'd better young lady. If you don't we'll drag you back here," Mrs. Torres said pulling away from her beloved daughter. "No running off with any boys now. I want to know if a young lad takes an interest in you," her father demanded. With a smile she reassured her father she would let him know as soon as she was romantically involved with someone. Grabbing her bags and with one last hug she left her child hood home.

*back with the boys*

Shane shoved his bag in his closet. He had just finished unpacking and was starved. Declining the stairs he went in search of food. Entering the kitchen he saw Jason at the stove grilling some bacon. Licking his lips like a wolf he snuck up behind Jason and swiped a few pieces from the plate of finished bacon Jason had set on the counter. Quickly, he stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed. He half turned to glare at Shane. "You could have just asked." "Well that isn't any fun." Shane replied, a devilish smirk forming on his face. Soon the sound of claws hitting tile alerted them to Napoleon who had made his way down stairs to see what the commotion was.

Soon enough Nate joined them. Sitting at the table he shook his head. "I can't believe we're finally back. It feels unreal." "That is does, Nate, that it does," Jason replied. Bringing over the plate of bacon and setting it on the table he sat across from Nate. Shane shortly joined them. The three young men dug into the bacon. They were after all growing men. After they had eaten their fill they settled back to attempt to decide what was on the agenda for the day.

*With Mitchie*

Mitchie pulled up the drive to Caitlyn's cottage. She parked her car and exited the vehicle. Going around to the trunk she grabbed her bag. Locking the car she made her way into the cottage. It was small but comfortable. Closing and locking the door behind her she made her way up the stairs and into the guest bed room, feeling weird about using Caitlyn's bedroom. She placed her suitcase on her bed and quickly unzipped it. Opening the bag she began unpack, placing undergarments in drawers and her clothing in the closet she started the time consuming task.

-half an hour later-

Mitchie collapsed on the bed. She had been drained after the tearful goodbye and settling in all she wanted was a goodnights rest.

Quickly she stripped down and soon replaced the old clothing with a tank top pajama top and a pair of pajama shorts. Climbing into bed she let the stress of the days activities catch up to her.

*With the boys*

Shane yawned as he climbed into bed. He was tired but happy. He spent the day playing games with Nate and Jason. They went through every game they owned, from checkers to Guitar Hero. Now he was ready for some sleep. With a yawn he slipped off his t-shirt and slid down his pants. He slipped on a pair of sweats. Laying down he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's note:**

**Well that is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The story will pick up soon. I promise. Please share thoughts and also rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything but the plot.**

Shane gave a lazy stretch as he awoke the next morning. He yawned and looked around as he saw the sun hitting the lake from his window. The light reflecting off the water gave it a sparkly look and he couldn't wait to start the day.

He pushed himself up and walked over to his closet. Slipping on a t-shirt and jeans he made his way down stairs. Seeing as he was the first one up he decided to make breakfast and then they would wash the dishes. He was content to say the least. Deciding to make chocolate chip pancakes from scratch he set himself to his work.

By the time he had finished making the chocolate chip pancakes Nate and Jason had appeared at the table. Setting the food in the center of the table, Shane joined them as the three young men once again tore into the food like they hadn't eaten in a week. Within minutes Jason was on his 7th pancake.

When each boy had had his fill Nate set off to do the dishes since Jason had cooked the night before.

By the time he was done Shane and Jason were in the middle of a heated arm wrestling match. Both were straining to pin the others arm down to the table. Nate shook his head.

"How about we go for a swim instead of wasting time wrestling?" Nate suggested with a smirk. With a grin Jason quickly agreed hurrying up the steps to his room. He was followed by Shane who went into his room to put on his trunks. Nate shook his head at his two friends before following them.

Fifteen minutes later all three boys were changed and racing towards the lake. Jason was in the lead and gave a leap of the dock. He was followed shortly by Nate who was quickly followed by Shane. Napoleon stood on the dock looking down before he to splashed into the water.

Soon the young men were in a splash fight which soon enough escalated into a water wrestling match. They were jumping on each others back trying to dunk one another. They were having fun just like old times.

With little effort Shane dragged himself up on to the dock. He was laughing as he saw that his friends were still trying to dunk each other.

-With Mitchie-

Young Mitchie awoke to the sun shining in her open bedroom window due to the fact that she had neglected to shut said window's curtains. She got dressed and was soon enough preparing herself an omelet. Once it was done she quickly devoured it. Placing the dirty dish in the sink she quickly gathered her long, brown hair and placed it into a ponytail with a spare rubber band that she had lying around. Deciding that it was a good day to go for a hike she quickly made her way outside. She made her way onto the trail with her keys to the cottage tucked away in her pocket. With a sigh she began to walk the winding trail that led to a lake.

She had walked the trail several times before and was pleased to say that it made her feel relaxed. She thought she could navigate the forest. She hadn't been to the area in a while. Soon enough she realized that she had lost her way. She was unfamiliar with this part of the trail. Turning around she realized that the reason behind her confusion. She had accidentally strayed from the path. She turned and tried to re-find the path. She stumbled along for who knew how long. She saw that the sun was getting higher in the sky and would soon enough begin to descend.

She looked around struggling to see anything that looked familiar. She took deep breathes. She couldn't panic. Panicking would get her nowhere. All she had to do was try to see reason. She knew if she kept walking she would only worsen her chances of being found. After all, for all she knew the cottage was completely in the opposite direction.

Soon she felt an aching in her belly. She guessed it was long passed lunch. Not knowing when she would eat frightened her. What if she wasn't found? All she wanted was to find her way home. Her throat was dry. She tried to swallow saliva to get some moisture back into her mouth but failed. She needed water desperately.

The sky began to darken as the sky sunk. She decided that she needed to find a place to stay for the night. She found a try that had a hollowed out middle. Quickly checking to see if anything were present she entered the small space. She curled into a ball.

Deciding to let the days stress come down on her she began to cry. She didn't know for how long the tears flowed but she let them.

-With The boys-

Napoleon sat by the window. He may be a dog but even a dog can sense trouble. Sometimes they can even sense it better than a human. Napoleon knew something was out there. Something that needed help and it needed that help quickly.

Napoleon turned to pear over his shoulder. His master was sitting with his friends eating. He had to manage to get their attention somehow.

Shane sat with his friends eating their dinner. They had had a fun day to say the least, but now he had a feeling something was going to happen. He didn't know what but it was that gut feeling that had him a bit on edge.

Nate to had that feeling. Napoleon always hung around when they ate. For some reason he was sitting in front of the window watching for something.

Suddenly Napoleon started to whine and howl. He leaped away from the window and bounded over to the door. He clawed at it and howled. He knew that whatever it was that was out there it was in trouble.

The dog's sudden outburst attracted the boys' attention. Napoleon was usually a very mild mannered dog. He usually didn't bark unless someone rang the doorbell.

Nate quickly walked over to the door and kneeled down by Napoleon. "Hey there boy. What's wrong?" Jason and Shane quickly joined them. "Does he have to go outside to… you know?" Jason asked. "He might. I'll take him out and see if he goes." Nate said. Nate quickly clipped a leash on Napoleon's collar and opened the door.

Napoleon dashed out the door trying to find the creature in distress. He dragged his beloved master behind him not really caring if he was later punished for being disobedient. He put his nose to the ground and quickly tried to sniff out a strange scent. His ears perked up when he heard a strange sound. He instantly started to follow it.

Shane and Jason rushed after the run away dog and Nate. They had no idea where the dog was going! Nate tried to keep up with the dog. Napoleon kept running toward the sound. He continued to hear the whimpering sound. He kept his ears perked waiting for a scent or sight. All that he needed was to keep following those little whimpering sounds. Soon enough he heard the source of the sound becoming clearer. He was going to find it. All he had to do was keep moving. As he was about to keep going; however, he was yanked back. Shane and Jason had caught up with him and were now holding him back. He whimpered in protest and tried to drag himself forward.

Shane and Jason had caught up with the dog and were now helping Nate restrain him. However, Jason soon said, "Guys stop! Quiet! Do you hear that?" Shane and Nate listened up and sure enough they heard faint cries coming from the direction Napoleon was attempting to drag them in. The three boys stood there for a moment. Then they all looked at the dog. "Come on boy. Show us the way." Nate told his dog. With that the dog once again began to lead the way.

-With Mitchie-

Mitchie sat in the cold shivering. The hollowed out tree was only so much shelter. She was still crying. She wanted to go home. She wanted a bed. She wanted her mommy and daddy. She just wanted to be out of here. One thing that did worry her was who would find her. What if they would hurt her? It's not like she could exactly call for help.

Well right now she couldn't complain. She just didn't know who to trust. She sat huddled in the hollowed tree and continued to shiver. She prayed to be saved. She needed help.

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 2 is now officially over. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. So what do you all think is going to happen? Let me now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own anything.**

Mitchie sat in the hollowed tree shivering. It was cold and she was exhausted mentally and physically. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been gone. She was hungry and thirsty. She wanted to go home.

-With the boys-

Napoleon continued to drag his master along. The sound had died down but he now had caught a scent that didn't fit in with the forest. He trudged on determined to find this thing, his retriever instincts coming in to play. His nose was low and swept over the turf following the scent. His ears were like a sonar system as they stayed perked up and alert waiting for the sound to return. Every once in a while he would stop and sniff the ground to make sure he still had the scent. He continued to chase the scent.

Nate continued to follow his beloved golden retriever. He had never seen his dog act like this. He turned to glance at Shane. "Shane, what do we do when we find this… thing?" He asked. Shane shrugged. "Depends on what it is," Shane replied. Napoleon continued to follow the scent. He suddenly stopped. He could almost identify the species. It strangely spelt like human but what would a human be doing out here? He could have been mistaken but his nose was hardly ever wrong.

Suddenly the dog found a definite scent to follow. Almost simultaneously he heard a faint whimper similar to the one that had brought them to their location. He lifted his head and howled. He could find this thing after all.

-With Mitchie-

Mitchie's head shot up as she heard the howl of a canine. What if the canine turned out to be a wolf? If it was she wouldn't make it through the night.

-With the boys-

Napoleon began to run through the woods. He had the scent. He followed it for who knows how long. Soon enough it led him to a tree. He sniffed around it then found an opening. He quickly sniffed for a threat but found a defiantly human scent.

Shane cautiously stepped around the tree. He was followed by Nate and Jason. As the three young men they peered into the trunk. Jason took out his phone. Flipping it open he filled the small area with light. In doing this he revealed a girl curled up on the ground. She was shaking and looked up at the light. As they looked down at her, her brown eyes grew wide with fright and she shrunk back into the tree.

Shane took a good look at her. Her face was dirt smudged and her hair was tangled. As each boy took a good look at her, she was becoming more nervous. She looked at each one in turn. They looked familiar in the small lighting. She had no idea where she recognized them from. As they continued to look at her she shook. They could be here to rescue her but still… what if they would harm her? Would they offer help?

Jason quickly kneeled down in front of her getting down to her level. "Hey there. What's your name?" He asked. She just looked up at him. She didn't make any move to introduce herself. All she did was lick her lips trying to indicate her dry throat. Jason decided to try again. "Are you okay?" She shook her head no. "Are you lost?" She nodded her head. Jason turned to look back at his band mates. "What do we do with her?" he asked. "We can't leave her out here," Nate said. "Agreed," Jason replied. "What if we take her back with us," Nate suggested. "But what if she turns out to be a fan? I don't want anyone going through my underwear drawer," Shane chipped in. "well we don't have much of a choice," Jason added.

Mitchie watched as the three young men argued about what to do with her. All she could do was sit back. She still couldn't remember why they looked so familiar.

"Well we just have to take her with us," Nate said. With that he handed Napoleon's leash to Shane. Stooping down he attempted to pick her up but as he did she jumped. She struggled to her feet and tried to push past the other two boys. They were beginning to creep her out. Who were they? With a great effort she started to run but soon felt herself being pulled back. Her arms were soon pinned to her sides. She felt herself being pulled straight back against something hard. She squirmed for a minute then decided to give up.

Shane held her to his chest. As he felt her go limp against him Shane began to release his hold on her. He stooped a little and swept his arm under her legs knocking her off her feet. Catching her in his arms he lifted her off the ground. He turned back to his friends. With a sigh he said, "Let's get her back." He turned and began the long trek home.

Mitchie squirmed a bit. She had no fight left in her but this boy's hold wasn't the most comfortable. He had a tight grip and stumbled every few paces due to a twig. She didn't like the way he would stare a bit coldly down at her every once in a while. It was like he she had done something to him. After a while though he called for someone named Jason to come and take her. She was passed and resettled into the arms of the young man who had briefly attempted to talk with her. As she looked up nervously he gave her a reassuring smile. Feeling comforted she settled back and enjoyed the ride. Soon enough however she was once again traded to a boy named Nate. She saw the leash on the dog get passed to Jason as she was handed off to Nate who looked no older than she. Nate quietly talked to her. Just telling her things she couldn't really interpret in her state. Still it felt reassuring so she allowed herself to doze off in a sleep.

Each boy had a different way of treating the girl. Shane just wanted to get home so he held a tight grip and walked the farthest distance. Jason however cared for her comfort. She had clearly gone through an ordeal so he thought that all she needed was a comfortable hold. Nate however thought that she just needed to be reassured.

Soon enough however they reached the small cottage that belonged to the boys. Holding the door open for Nate, Jason instructed him to place her in the guest room. Nate did as was told and soon enough all three boys were gathered around the girl. Nate had placed her on the bed. "Well now what do we do with her?" Shane asked. "Let's get her cleaned up. Get her up" Jason said. Gently Nate shook her awake. As her eyes focused he told her to go shower. Nate led her to the bathroom. He grabbed his robe and shampoo for her. He also grabbed an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats for her too put on. Leaving her with two fresh towels and a wash cloth he left her to shower.

With a sigh she stripped down. Turning on the shower she allowed the water to warm up. Stepping under the spray of water she let the dirt wash off of her. She scrubbed her body clean and washed her long locks. After she was done she grabbed a towel and wrapped one around her hair and the other she used to dry her body. After slipping her bra and underwear back on, she slid on the sweats and t-shirt. She was tired to say the least but it felt better to be clean.

Opening the door she stepped out into the hall and looked around. Seeing a basket filled with dirty laundry she dropped the towels into it. Confused as to where the young men were she tried to follow the quiet murmur of voices. So that led her to what she guessed was the kitchen. As she entered the room she saw the young men look up at her. She cleared her throat they waited to hear what she had to say. "May I please have something to eat and drink?" She asked. Shane was shocked. Her voice was angelic. He hadn't expected it to be. In fact, now that he got a good look at her, she didn't look half bad. She was even kind of… cute. She wasn't a supermodel but she had curves in all the right places.

Jason smiled at her and answered her request, "Of course. Give me a second to make it. Just take a seat at the table." Turning he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. Thinking he turned back to her. "Are you a vegan? Do you have any food allergies?" He asked her. "Um… I don't have any food allergies. I'm not a vegan or a vegetarian for that matter," she replied. Jason nodded. Turning back he set to his work, decided to fry her up some bacon.

The girl sat at the table. As the other to boys looked at her she squirmed a bit uncomfortably. After all, she didn't really know them. "So what's your name?" A curious Nate asked. "Mitchie. Mitchie Torres," she replied. Shane sat back and looked at the girl. "Is that short for anything?" Nate asked. "It's short for Michelle." She replied. "What about you boys. Who are you?" She asked, curious as to why they looked familiar. Just as the question had been asked, a plate of bacon was placed in front of her along with a tall glass of water. Reaching for a piece of the meat, she quickly ate a piece to try to satisfy her hunger. She drank a sip of water and was soon enough beginning to feel her strength return. "You don't know who we are?" A flabbergasted Shane asked. "You look familiar." She replied trying to remember where she had seen them. The boys looked at her. Soon enough though Jason recovered and replied with, "We're the members of Connect 3." Her eyes widened. "Well that explains why you look familiar." She said as she picked up another slice.

Shane stared at her. There had been no crazed fan reaction. "You're not a fan?" He asked a bit in shock. "I am a fan. I'm just not a crazed one. I like your music but that's about all I know about you guys," she said with a shrug. Shane gave her a look. Who was this girl? As she finished her food she said, "I'm a bit tired. If you could just point me in the direction of my cottage I'll be on my way home." "You're not going home tonight. It's to dark," Jason replied. "Here you can stay in our guest room. Follow me," Nate said standing up. She followed him up the stairs as he led her to a room. Opening the door she saw she was back in the room she had been in before. "Sleep well." Nate said before he closed the door. She stood there for a moment but then made her way over to the door. She was tired so she crawled into the foreign bed and quietly let herself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. This is the longest chapter yet. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Shane lay awake in bed as he thought about Mitchie. She was different. She didn't fawn over him. He didn't like that. He wanted her attention. He didn't know why but her indifference was slightly infuriating… yet also he enjoyed it. She was different. She was like the new flavor of the day; so different than his usual tastes. She didn't screech when she saw him. She didn't do anything when she found out who he was. She should have been kissing the ground at his feet yet she simply took the news and shrugged it off like it was nothing. He was a stud. Nobody could resist his charm once he turned it on. He was making it his job to try to get her to succumb to his charms. We will see how Little Miss Mitchie feels about the band once he's done with her.

Mitchie slept through the night without stirring. When she woke in the morning she gave a lazy stretch. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room. She looked around the room trying to see her surroundings. As last nights activities came back to her, she gasped. She needed to call her mom. Getting up she trudged out the door. Hearing the light padding of feet across the floor she concluded that she wasn't the only one who was awake. She quietly went down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she saw Nate sitting there at the table. His dog was lying loyally at his feet. He looked up when he heard her. He smiled and gave a cheery good morning. She returned the friendly greeting and then asked to use the phone. He oh course complied and gave it to her. As he handed it to her she punched in the familiar number.

"Hello?" Her mother said. "Hi mommy. Sorry I didn't call yesterday. I got a little caught up in something," She informed her mother. "It's fine sweetie. I figured you were having trouble settling in. How is the new house? Are you okay?" Her mother asked. Mitchie smiled. Her mother was just so loving and caring. "The cottage is amazing. I love it. I do miss you though. It's strange not having you around." "… Sweetie it will be okay. If it gets to bad though you can always come back. You know that right?" Her mother asked. She wanted her baby girl to be happy. Mitchie smiled. "I know mommy. I want to try this though. You've put up with me for eighteen years." "Mitchie you were nothing to put up with. You were the perfect child. I couldn't have asked for a better little angel." Mitchie blushed on the other end. "Mom, I'm pretty sure that you're a little biased." "Maybe but you couldn't have made me happier sweetie." Mitchie heard muttering on the other end of the line. "Sweetie I need to go. Your father just burned breakfast. I'll talk to you later. Bye. I love you," her mother said. "Love you to mom." Mitchie heard her mother hang up. She hung up the phone and placed it back in its cradle.

Turning around she saw Shane standing there. "Hey there Mitchie. Who was on the phone?" He asked. "My mother. I was supposed to call her yesterday," was her reply as she tried to move around him but he stepped in front of her. She stopped and looked up at him considering he had a good six inches on her 5'3" frame. Her head maybe reached his shoulder. "We haven't been formally introduced. My name is Shane Grey," he said attempting to be suave. He could get to her. This indifferent girl would fall for him. "Nice to meet you Shane," the girl smiled back at him. He smirked to himself. Yup, he was irresistible. "So… how long are you going to sticking around?" He asked. "I'll be out of your hair shortly. Don't worry. And thank you for last night. I would probably still be out there if you hadn't found me. You have no idea how grateful I am," she replied her eyes sincere. He gave her a smile. "We're glad to help." "If you'll excuse me, I want to go grab my clothes. Then if you wouldn't mind taking me home that would be wonderful." With that said she stepped around him and exited the room.

He frowned. She was leaving so soon. He couldn't let her get off the hook so easily. He would get closer to her. Within a reasonable amount of time, he could have her wrapped around his finger. All he needed were the right moves to pull and the right moods. Rolling his broad shoulders back he began to plan his next move. He could get her. He strolled into the kitchen and quickly informed Nate that he would be taking the girl home. As he was finishing she came into view wearing her dirty clothes. "I left the clothes you lent me on the bed. Thank you very much for that. Again thank you very much. You have been to kind," she spoke. Nate smiled at her. "It was our pleasure. Now try to stick to the trail next time will you," he joked. She laughed and promised she would. As she finished her promise there was a honk from the drive way. The limo was here and they were ready to leave. Following Shane out to the car she was a bit shocked to say the least. He opened the door and motioned for her to get in. She followed his orders and he followed after her. She looked around wide-eyed. She had never been in a limo before. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Shane's voice asking her what her address was. She sheepishly told him. He informed the driver and sat back.

She was adorable the way she looked around the limo. It was as if it were a little kid walked into Toys 'R' Us. Her eyes were so full of wonder it was hard for it to not look cute. He smirked. Anything about her could be cute. Reaching over towards the mini fridge he pulled it open. Grabbing a can of Pepsi for himself he turned to her. "You want one?" he asked. She nodded her head. Taking a Pepsi out of the fridge he popped the top and handed it to her. She said thank you before taking a swig of the drink. He smiled. 'Always be a gentleman. The ladies love that.' He thought to himself. He gave her a smile as she daintily sipped the soda. Popping the top of his own drink he chugged it down. He may be acting a like a gentleman but he still was a boy. She giggled at his behavior. It was quite funny to be perfectly honest. He shot her a playful glare. Leaning over he gave her a playful shove. She laughed at his childish activity. She shoved him back and soon enough they were both laughing like hyenas.

Too soon for Shane's taste they arrived at her cottage. Shane's smile quickly turned into frown. She looked out the window and saw that they were at her home. She gave a small smile at him. "I guess this is my stop. Thank you again," she said. "It was nothing at all. You're a pretty cool girl. Give me your phone. Put your number in mine," he said. She complied and handed her phone to him. She took his and quickly plugged in her number. Handing it back to him she waited for the return of her phone. Once she had it she moved to get out of the limo, but Shane stopped her. He scrolled through his contacts and hit dial once he found one. Soon enough they heard the glee version of 'Don't Stop Believing' fill the space. Looking at the caller id Mitchie saw it was Shane. She looked up at him confused. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Had to make sure you gave me the right number." "What, you don't trust me?" She replied with a look of mock hurt on her face. "Nope," He answered. She held her head a bit higher at that and stuck her tongue out childishly. He gave her a lopsided smile and chuckled at her antiques.

With that she thanked him once again and exited the vehicle. As she opened the door she turned once more to wave at him. He waved back. She walked upstairs and changed her clothes. She instantly felt better as she sat on the couch in the small living room. She curled up and turned on the television. As she sat there her thoughts couldn't help but wonder to the boy that had taken her home. He had only known her for less than 24 hours yet he had already had her attention. For some reason she felt a bit attracted to him. If she was going to be his; however, he would have to work for her. She was not easily won. She may not have dated much through high school but she did know what she wanted and expected out of a male. If he wanted her she would make him work for her. This was going to get intresting.

Shane smirked back as his limo driver took him back to the cottage. He had her number. He was now one step closer to winning her heart. It may take a bit more effort on his end, but he was fine with that. A girl like that was worth it. He knew if he pulled on the right heartstrings he could get any girl. It was just a matter of finding out what heartstrings to pluck. She was defiantly not like his usual tastes. He couldn't just use a couple of cheesy pick up lines. He could tell that much from the short time they had spent together. She needed to be impressed and flattered. He would have to woo her. He would do it though. He wanted this to work. He wanted to try to have a relationship with her and what Shane Grey wants Shane Grey gets.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Another chapter completed. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock. I only own the plot.**

Shane Grey sat at the kitchen table. It was a few days after he had brought her back to her home. He was debating sending a text message to the girl that had quickly captured his interest. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He scrolled through his contacts and quickly found her number. He opened a new message and tapped out the letters. Deciding to send a simple '_want to hang out?'_ he sent the message and anxiously waited a reply. What was only about a minute felt like an hour. When his phone vibrated he jumped up and eagerly flipped it open. As he saw that he had received a message from her, he decided to open it. Clicking a button so that it would do so, he read her reply. '_Sounds good. When we gonna meet up?'_ Happily he typed out that he would come by her house at around twelve o'clock. He soon got a reply telling him that would be great and that she would see him then. Happily he stood up and decided that he would go get himself prepared now. He decided to wear a tight black shirt that showed off his muscled chest. He slipped on a pair of his signature skinny jeans he made his way down stairs again. He walked back into the kitchen and, after grabbing a piece of paper and pen, scribbled out a note to Nate and Jason explaining where he was going. He then called for his limo and waited. Fifteen minutes later (and about 18 lost games of solitaire) he heard a honk from the drive way signaling that his driver was here and waiting. He quickly grabbed a set of house keys and his phone and they then exited the house. After locking the door behind him he walked the short distance to the limo and climbed in. He told the driver the address and he was quickly on his way to Mitchie's cottage. Let the game recommence.

Mitchie woke up to an annoying buzz coming from her bedside table. Groaning she reached over and picked up her phone. Seeing she was receiving a text, she opened it. Her face lit up a bit as she saw it was from Shane. She quickly opened the message and read the words on the screen. '_Want to hang out?' _Four little words that made her heart flutter. She smiled as she tapped out a reply that agreed and asked when they would go. Her question was quickly answered. He would be coming to pick her up at twelve. '_Great. See_ _you then.'_ is what she sent back to him. She quickly got out of bed and went over to her closet. Deciding to wear clothes that were cute but didn't make her look like she was trying to impress him, she put on a purple t-shirt and black skinny jeans. It was cute without being over the top. She added on a touch of make-up, only enough to highlight her eyes. She preferred the natural look. She combed out her long hair so it lay nicely on her back. After messing with her bangs that went straight across her forehead. She smiled at her reflection satisfied. After thinking amount she added one last touch; a hint of lip gloss. She descended the stairs and waited for him to come and pick her up.

Shane chilled in the back of the limo. Soon he felt the limo come to a halt and looking out the limo he realized that he had arrived. He quickly exited and walked up to her front door. He gently rapped on the door. He heard the shuffling of feet from behind the door and soon enough the door opened to reveal her smiling face. She greeted him with a cheery 'good morning as she slipped on a pair of converse. Turning around he saw her take a key out of her pocket and she locked the door. As she turned back around she asked if he were ready. He nodded and directed her over to the limo. He beat her there and held the door open, making a sweeping bow as he did so. Looking up at her he smiled inwardly praying that she thought it charming. He took her returned curtsy and giggle as a sign that he was succeeding in his mission to charm her into going on a date with him. She got into the limo and he followed after her. Telling the driver to take them to the local movie theatre he once again returned his attention to the girl sitting beside him. Turning himself to face her a little bit better he asked if she wanted something to drink. She asked for a diet Pepsi which he happily retrieved for her. He grabbed a regular Pepsi for himself and soon enough he had drained it while she continued to daintily sip hers.

"So, Mitchie, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?" He asked interested in this girl. "Well… I just graduated high school. I ranked fairly well; tenth in my class which I though was okay. I play guitar and piano. I write songs but they aren't very good. That's about it. I'm a pretty boring person. What about you? What do you do when you're not being a pop star?" Shane thought for a minute. "Well I write songs. Not for an album. They are just for me to have and play when I want to. I work out. I run. I like to goof around with Nate and Jason. We can spend hours playing Guitar Hero. Those guys are like my brothers," he said. She smiled and 'awed' at him. "Who would have thought that Shane Grey could be such a sap," she smiled. He frowned at her and gave her a light shove. "If you tell anyone you will regret it," he said with a look of seriousness on his face. "Oh really now? And what can you possibly do to me?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows with a smirk on her face. He took in her appearance. Everything about her appearance was screaming 'try to challenge me. We both know you won't be able to win.' He decided to accept her little challenge and quickly stole the drink out of her hand. As she was about to voice her complaint he put the drink down and lunged at her. He flipped her under him and soon enough got her pinned. As she squirmed and tried to get away from him he quickly began to tickle her sides. She squealed with laughter and tried to push him off of her. He smirked and continued on with his torturing. Her sides were aching before long and she was gasping for breathe. She begged for him to stop but he refused. "You have to say that Shane Grey is the strongest, toughest, and manliest man you have ever met," he told her. "Never!" She exclaimed through her laughter. "Well I won't stop then," he began to tickle her sides a bit harder and she was dying with laughter. Soon enough she caved in and repeated the words back to him.

He smirked and stopped tickling her sides. As he pulled her hand away, she laid a hand on her stomach as she tried to catch her breathe. She looked up at him and muttered "jerk." He raised an eyebrow and brought his hands closer to her threateningly slowly. She instantly shrieked a 'no' and managed to back herself away. He gave her a smirk. "That is how I can make you regret it. I now know your weakness. You are extremely ticklish." She gave him a glare and was about to retort but was cut short since the limo came to a stop. He quickly grabbed two pairs of sun glasses. Turning to her held up both pairs. "Choose." She reached out and grabbed the pair of white sunglasses. As she looked down at them he began to explain himself. "When we get out of the theatre there are most likely going to be paparazzi. Keep your head down. They are going to scream ridiculous things at you. Don't respond to any of them; just keep walking. Let me take care of everything," he coached to her. She nodded and slipped the sun glasses on. He did the same and soon together they exited the limo. Walking they made their way in to the movie theatre. Deciding to go see 'Fantastic Mr. Fox' (**Author's Note: I know that isn't currently in theatres but couldn't think of any movies that are out at the moment)** they paid for their tickets. Shane deciding to play it cool, he shoved her hand away and quickly paid for her to get in. She seemed a bit taken aback. As they went to pay for the snacks she quickly beat him to the punch and paid. He stared at her bewildered. She was a witty one, she was. As they entered the theatre he thought of ways to pay her back. Seeing as she wasn't carrying a purse he thought it would be a bit tricky.

He led her to a section in the back of the theatre where they could remain out of sight. The downside was that they were sitting right in front of air vents. He saw her begin to shiver slightly. He decided once again to be suave. He gave a yawn (fake of course) and stretched out his arms. As he brought his arms back down he let one of them drape over her shoulder. He saw her glance at it from the corner of her eye but she didn't shrug it off. 'Excellent' he thought to himself. Soon the movie began. As the opening scenes began, Shane worked his shoulders back trying to relax a bit more which, of course was on accident, allowed him to pull her in closer. She once again glanced at him but said nothing and didn't reject it. About half way through the movie he decided to continue on with operation 'Get Close To Mitchie'. He rolled his shoulders back once more and this time shrugged one behind her head. He let his arm tighten around her and she soon leaned into him. As she let her head lie on his shoulder, he rested his head on top of hers. Soon they were snuggled up against one another and neither was complaining. As the end credits rolled and the lights went on they quickly separated. Mitchie's cheeks quickly turned a light shade of pink. He smirked and reached for her hand. She smiled up at him and they walked out of the movie theatre hand in hand. "I had fun," she said. "Me to but if you don't mind I would like to try something," he responded. As she turned to look at him he leaned into her and quickly gave her lips a gentle peck. Then a flash suddenly went off and they both looked around to see what had caused the flash. They looked around to see that just outside the movie theatre doors there were many paparazzi. This was not good.

** Author's Note:**

**Drama! The paparazzi caught them! Let's see how this will unravel. Thank you to all my reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

As Shane tried to lead Mitchie to the limo, paparazzi hounded them.

"Shane! Who is the new girl?" "Little Lady, look over here" "What's your name, miss?" "Shane, are you still virgins?"

The ridiculous questions continued as flashes went off all around them. Shane quickly opened the door to the limo and quickly ushered Mitchie in. Following after her, he slammed the door behind him and ordered the limo driver to take them home. "Keep your glasses on and your head down." He said to her. She quickly hid her face and after what felt like hours, Shane told her that it was safe. She took off the glasses and looked up at Shane. "Shane, what just happened?" She asked her innocent eyes staring up at him. He looked down at her and with a sigh said, "they just got a picture of me giving you a kiss. Mitchie, I am so sorry." She remained quiet for a moment. Then she said, "I wouldn't complain if you did that again." "What? Do you want me to apologize again?" Shane asked. "No. Kiss me." Shane's mood instantly lifted as she said those words. Without a second thought he pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss and smiled against his lips. When the need for air became too great, he pulled away but allowed his forehead to rest against hers. She smiled up at him. He scooted himself closer to her and snuggled her in to him. She didn't object and allowed him to pull her in close. She smiled up at him and she rested her head on his chest. He sighed in content. She was snugly like a teddy bear.

As the two sat in the back of the limo he tried to think of a way to explain what was about to happen when the photo was released. Shane opened his mouth then closed it. In frustration he groaned and began to stroke her hair. He couldn't believe that they had been caught. Now her life would be thrust together with her. She to innocent to live a Hollywood life style; her feelings were too sensitive. Not knowing her to well yet but he still knew that she was a gentle, delicate rose. He would have to protect her. As she looked up at him with her pretty brown eyes he melted in to them. "Listen Mitchie. Now that they have that picture they are going to sell it to every gossip magazine out there. Within days everybody will be trying to figure out who you are. Once they find out everything may be okay for a few weeks. They'll follow you around but then those days will be over. They'll make up stories about you cheating, being pregnant, and/or doing drugs. You can't listen to them okay. Just know that everything will turn out fine," he explained to her.

She nodded her head allowing him to know that she understood. As they continued to drive home Shane talked to Mitchie about possible options. He told her that they would try to figure out where she lives but she brushed it off. She could handle them. Shane told her that if she ever needed help controlling them, to call him and he would take care of them. He quickly gave her a peck on the lips. She gave a content giggle. She curled herself into him.

For Mitchie and Shane they arrived at her cottage way to soon. He sighed and released his hold on her. He gave her cheek a quick peck and told her that he would call her later. She said goodbye and soon he was pulling out of the driveway and she was safely making her way into the house. She looked around. There was another car in the driveway. Turning around she looked at the license plate. She quickly recognized it and dashed inside where she was soon brought into a bear hug. "Caitlyn! Oh my gosh! I missed you!" Mitchie cried out. Caitlyn returned the greeting and each girl pulled out of the hug. "So what's up? Why are you here?" Mitchie asked a bit curious as to this surprise visit.

"I wanted to come and see if you had settled in okay," Caitlyn said. "I didn't expect to see you getting out of a limo. Spill. What have you been up to?" "It's nothing Cait. We just went out to go see a movie. He's a friend," Mitchie spoke trying to say the truth without giving away her dirty, little secret. "What kind of a friend? A special friend?" Caitlyn asked curious now. "Why am I being interrogated?" Mitchie asked. "Hey I'm just a bit curious," Caitlyn said holding her hands up in surrender. So what are our plans for tonight? Movie marathon?" Caitlyn said. "Sounds good. I'll make the popcorn, you get the movies," Mitchie said as she made her way over to the kitchen. Mitchie put a bag of microwave popcorn in the microwave and set the timer for four minutes. When it beeped she poured the popcorn in a bowl, grabbed two sodas and made her way into the family room. She saw Caitlyn setting up the movie and soon enough both girls were watching the opening credits to 'A Walk To Remember'.

*With Shane*

Shane rubbed his chin as he thought of a way to try to cover the kiss. He came up with nothing. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He had no way of stopping this from getting out to the media. They were both in this deep. As the limo rolled up the drive way he thought of a way to explain this to Nate and Jason.

-Ten minutes later-

"You did what!" Nate screamed out. They were gathered around the kitchen table. "We got caught kissing. They managed to get a picture," Shane said. "Shane I thought you would have been more careful. Now what are we going to do. This girl is about to lose all sense of privacy!" Jason said. Shane frowned and felt his temper begin to flare. "You don't think I know that. I was trying to think of ways to make this go away. I don't know what to do. I really need your help this time," Shane said his voice getting soft at the end.

Napoleon came over to Shane and rested his head on Shane's knee. He didn't like to see his master's friends upset. He hated it just as much as he hated seeing his master upset. He wished he could help but what could he do. He was only a dog. He wasn't Underdog or anything. It's not like he could just swoop in, steal the photos and destroy the evidence. All he could do was offer comfort.

Shane ran his hand through Napoleon's fur. He sighed. "I don't want her getting hurt," Shane said. Nate reached over and put a hand on Shane's shoulder. "Don't worry man. We'll figure this out," Nate said. Shane smiled at his friends. They still had his back.

*With the girls*

The girls were in tears by the end of their movies. Caitlyn put the movie back in its case. Soon the girls had calmed down. Caitlyn was once again trying to figure out who Mitchie had been with. She smiled and soon the girls were sound asleep. If only they knew the drama that was about to unfold.

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys. So this is just kind of a filler chapter. The drama will come. I promise! I might want to try my hand at a one shot for 'Sonny with a Chance' first though. Just to see how it turns out. So keep your eyes open for it. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Please continue to read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Mitchie was woken up by an over hyper Caitlyn. Caitlyn was screaming at her to wake up. She then proceeded to grab Mitchie by the ankle and drag her off the bed. As Mitchie landed on the ground with a groan of pain she glared up at Caitlyn. "What was that for?" She asked, cranky from the rude awakening. "Care to explain why you are on Hot Tunes?" Caitlyn asked a hand on her hip. Mitchie's eyes widened and she quickly raced down the stairs and into the T.V. room where, sure enough, she was on Hot Tunes. "Shane Grey was spotted yesterday at the local movie theatre with this mystery girl," the reporter was saying. "The two went out to see a movie and after viewing the film he gave her a peck on the lips. This girl's identity is still unknown. We'll be anxiously awaiting the release of who she is."

Just as the segment finished her phone went off. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was her mom. "Hello?" She asked as she answered the call. "Michelle! Why did I just see you and some celebrity kissing! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Her mother screamed. Just as she was about to explain her mother interrupted her. "No young lady! This conversation is not to be had over the phone. You and that young lady are coming over for dinner. No buts or excuses! I'll see you at six. Love you sweetie." With that said her mother hung up the phone. Mitchie looked at the phone before she ended the call only to have it ring seconds later. Looking at it this time she saw it was Shane. She hit the button to accept the call.

"Shane we have a big problem. My parents want to meet you." Mitchie said. "Well that may be a problem but you didn't have to deal with an angry publicist. She has been screaming for a half hour straight. Now she's trying to arrange a press conference. If we can get one you'll need to be there." Shane said. "No Shane. You don't get it. My parents want to meet you tonight. Well at six tonight to be exact. Can you please do this?" Shane could practically see her puppy dog eyes through the phone. He sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll be over at around five o clock to get you." "Thank you Shane. You have no idea how much this means to me." Shane smiled glad he had made her happy. "Alright. I'll see you soon baby." "Bye Shane." With that they each hung up.

Shane sighed. He was about to go and meet his girlfriend's parents. Was she even his girlfriend? Yeah they had kissed but… did that make her his girlfriend. He decided to just go and get ready for tonight. He walked up the stairs and into his bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower, stripped down, and stepped under the spray of water. As he allowed the water to wash over him he let all thoughts about what was about to unfold escape him.

Mitchie hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She was happy he had agreed. She was about to run up stairs to change when she came face to face with Caitlyn. "So are you going to tell me why you and Shane Grey are kissing or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Caitlyn asked with a hand on her hip. She was staring at Mitchie with an eyebrow raised and nonsense look on her face. Mitchie sighed and sat on the couch. Caitlyn sat across from her. As Mitchie told her story of how she had met Shane and the rest of the band. As Caitlyn listened her eyes continued to grow wide. She listened intently and nodded her head. By the time Mitchie finished her tale she was amazed.

"Mitchie…" Caitlyn let her name hang in the air before she grabbed a pillow and hit her best friend upside the head with it. "How could you have been stupid enough to go on a trail you didn't know? Don't you ever do that again! You're lucky those boys found you! You could have died!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Mitchie sat there staring at her friend. "Out of everything I told you the only part you listened to was the part about me getting lost?" Mitchie asked flabbergasted. "No but you could have been hurt!" Mitchie rolled her eyes. Leave it to Caitlyn to take the insignificant part of her story and make it seem like the main part. Caitlyn continued to scold Mitchie for a good ten minutes before she turned to the fact that Mitchie had been kissed by Shane.

"Oh my gosh! You kissed Shane Grey! So tell me, was he good? How long did it last? Did he use tongue? Tell me every detail." Caitlyn said, firing questions at a mile a minute. "Cait…" Mitchie groaned. "No! Tell me." Caitlyn pressed. "Oh gosh! Caitlyn this is embarrassing!" "I don't care I want to know." Caitlyn continued to pester Mitchie until she got the answers she wanted. Mitchie would answer each question and as each question pasted her cheeks would be tainted a bright pink.

Once Caitlyn's questions had been answered Mitchie proceeded to excuse herself to shower. She took a quick one considering that Shane would be coming to get her soon. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She proceeded to blow dry her long, brown hair. Once her hair was dry she made her way into her room. Looking trough her closet she began flipping through her clothes trying to find something to where. She was about to start panicking when she found a cute black dress. It had polka dots on the bottom. She quickly put it on and began to look for a something to wear over it. She saw a purple shawl and slipped it on. Pulling out a pair of heels she put them on just as there was a knock at the door. She heard Caitlyn open the door tell whoever it was that was down there where she was. She was putting on make up as Shane came upstairs.

Shane saw Mitchie sitting in front of her mirror applying some kind of make up. He was a boy and didn't have any idea how girls knew what went where. He gently rapped his knuckles against the door. She turned around and smiled when she saw him. He had to say that she looked amazing. The dress showed off her curves and the heels made her look like her legs went on for miles. He gulped as she walked over to him. He had to stop himself from attacking her with his lips. She came up to him and put her hand on his chest, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Even with the heels on, he was still taller than her. "Hi," she said. He gave her a lopsided smile in return. He extended his hand. "Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded her head and together they made their way out the door.

Mitchie had to admit, Shane looked hot. He was wearing a suit. It had a black button down shirt. He had on a grey jacket and matching pants. She would have never thought him to wear that. She thought he would come in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. After all he defiantly had been reluctant. She was surprised he had gotten dressed up. She followed him to the limo, already thinking he would make a good impression.

-One hour later-

The limo pulled up in front of Mitchie's parent's house. After Shane helped Mitchie out he held an arm out for her. She giggled lightly and took it. With that he began to escort her to the front door. When he reached it he took a deep breathe before he pressed the button for the door bell. Instantly the door was thrown open and Mitchie was whisked from his arm. Her mother had engulfed her in a hug faster then you could have said 'incoming'. Her father came next and he to hugged her. Shane felt a bit awkward as he watched his "girlfriend" greet her parents. Then her father's eyes turned to him and became cold instantly. Shane shrunk back slightly at the older man's stare.

Mitchie's mother then seemed to notice him and released her daughter. Mitchie looked at Shane and grabbed his hand before speaking. "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Shane. My um…" she trailed off not knowing what to call him. "Her boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Torres," Shane said extending his hand for her father to shake. Her father took his hand and shook it maybe a bit harder than necessary. Her mother was a lot friendlier in her welcome. She instantly welcomed him in to the home. Mitchie tugged gently on his hand and he instantly followed her inside. Maybe this night wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay. This was supposed to be out yesterday but I got side tracked. Thank you to all my reviewers. Please continue to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Shane sat next to Mitchie at the dinner table. Mrs. Torres had made spaghetti for them and now they were all sitting around the kitchen table. As they started to eat Shane complimented Mrs. Torres on her cooking. "This is great, Mrs. Torres." Shane said. "Oh please call me Connie," Mrs. Torres said. "Well, it's delicious Connie." Shane smiled. Mitchie gave him an approving smile. Her father however remained a bit cold. He didn't want his little girl to get her heart broken.

"So Shane, how exactly did you meet Mitchie?" Her father asked. Shane swallowed the spaghetti he had put into his mouth before he answered. "We were walking our dog Napoleon when we saw Mitchie on trail. We kind of hit it off after that." Her father nodded and soon moved onto his next question. "I've heard a lot about you in the media Shane. How much of what I hear is true?" Her father asked. "Well, it depends on what you're hearing. The media will do one of three things: A) state the truth. B) Make it up or C) they twist the truth but still give the main facts," Shane said trying to find a way to explain. "Yes but what about with you?" Mr. Torres asked. "They usually twist the truth. Once they took me hanging out with my cousin and they twisted it so I had some new girlfriend," Shane said.

Mr. Torres was finding no faults in this boy yet. He was polite and had manners. He seemed to treat his daughter with the respect she deserved. Now it was time to get personal. "Now I know that you're a big celebrity. You have girls throwing themselves at your feet. What are your intentions with my daughter?" The question through Shane for a loop. He had not expected to be asked that. He heard Mitchie exclaim 'Daddy!' He put a hand on her shoulder and instantly quieted her down. He turned back to her father. "I have no intentions with your daughter. I want to see if she is 'the one' for me. She is a wonderful girl and I really want to give this relationship a shot," Shane said.

Her father looked at him with a look of complete seriousness. Shane began to think that he had made a bad impression. Shane was starting to get nervous under the older man's watchful gaze. As he was about to go insane her father turned his attention away from Shane and onto his daughter. "Mitchie…" "Yes daddy?" She said. Under the table she grabbed Shane's hand for support. He gave it a gentle squeeze. Her father stared at his only daughter. She looked back at him. "You got yourself a good man there," her father said. Mitchie let out a sigh of relief. Her father approved. That was all she needed.

After dinner the four went into the living room where they continued to chat about everyday things. It was perfectly normal until Connie brought up the topic of grandchildren. Mitchie's cheeks flushed a bright red and let out a high pitched whine. "Mom!" She exclaimed in exasperation. Shane just blushed and gave a slight cough. "What? Mitchie, I expect grandchildren," her mother said. "Please wait until your marries though. I'm still under the illusion that my little girl is going to remain my little girl," Mr. Torres said. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other with a blush on both of their cheeks.

After that the night went without a hitch. Shane and Mr. Torres got along better. Mitchie and her mother talked gossip while Shane and Mr. Torres talked sports. They actually got into a huge discussion over the resent Hawks game. Too soon though their night had to come to an end. They said their goodbyes and then Shane and Mitchie made their way over to the limo.

As they entered the limo Shane let out a sigh of relieve. He hadn't told her that his parents wanted to meet her. They had called shortly after he had gotten into the limo to pick up Mitchie. His parents expected him to be over at their house for dinner the next night. Now he had to tell her that they had to go over to his parent's house.

"Mitch I need to talk to you about something," Shane said. "Sure Shane. What's on your mind?" Mitchie asked. "We need to go over to my parent's house for dinner tomorrow night. They want to meet you," Shane said. "Okay. When do I need to be ready by?" Mitchie asked. "Four but I'll drop by early so we can hang," Shane said. "Okay. I'll be ready. Now how about we have some fun?" Shane asked as he wiggled an eyebrow at her. She giggled. "No. I'd rather just talk," Mitchie said. Shane groaned in protest as she turned down his want for a bit of female attention. "But Mitchie I behaved myself for your parents. Don't I get some kind of reward?" Shane asked. Mitchie smirked and leaned up to kiss Shane's cheek. "There. You got a reward," she said with a smile on her face.

Shane sat back and grumbled. He wouldn't push it though. He knew better than to push it. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and sat back into the seat. He gave her cheek a quick peck and snuggled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Shane…" "Yes, Mitch?" "Do you think this is going to work?" "I don't know but I'm going to try to make it work," he assured her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. He brought a hand up and began to stroke her hair. "Go to sleep Mitchie. We got another night of this," he told her. She nodded her head and slightly began to doze off. Too soon; however, she was woken up. They had arrived at her home. She groaned as she got up. Shane, being a gentleman, walked her to the door. "See you tomorrow," he said as he looked down at her. "See you tomorrow," she said a content smile on her face. With that she opened the door to her house and made her way inside. She would say that the night had turned out pretty well over all.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys liked it. My Sonny With a Chance one-shot is up. Go check it out. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock. **

Shane woke up the next morning with a yawn and a stretch. He quickly made his way into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw scruff beginning to form. He quickly decided that he would shave it. He turned on the shower water and made sure that it was warm. He stripped down and proceeded to step under the spray. He washed himself and also made sure he washed his hair thoroughly so that he could give it that nice dark look that made the ladies go crazy. He tied a towel around his waist and then took a wash cloth out of his cabinet. He put it under the tap and made sure that the rag was warm. He then washed his face once more and put it back on the sink.

He then took out a pre-shave treatment and applied it to his face. Once he had that on he put on his shaving cream. He lathered it up around his scruff. He then took his razor and shaved it off. He took his wash cloth and then he ran it under the cold tap. He proceeded to press it to his face to soothe his skin. He then took his bottle of after shave and poured some into his hands. He then pressed it to his face and held his face as he waited for the burning to pass. He then reached for his moisturizer. Yes Shane Grey used moisturizer. It kept his skin soft. Chicks dig it… did Mitchie like it though. 'Well I'll find out later he thought to himself'. He then exited his bathroom and went to his wardrobe.

He found the shirt his mother had gotten him for Christmas last year and grabbed a black tie to go with it. He slipped the shirt on and began to button it up. He then began to tie the tie around his neck. He then took out his black skinny jeans and slipped them on. Making his way downstairs he saw that Napoleon was scratching at the door. He took the leash on the table and took the dog outside to their 'backyard' which held a tire swing from when they were younger. He let the dog do his business. Then once the dog was back inside he unclipped the leash. The dog happily trotted into the kitchen.

Shane then went into the kitchen. He decided that he would go with cereal and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet. He went over to the cupboard and poured some Cocoa Krispies into the bowl. He then took a seat at the kitchen table. He began to eat and for a while it was quiet and peaceful. It was also kind of lonely. Nate came down stairs next to Shane. "What's up buddy? Got a hot date with Mitchie?" Nate asked as he to went to go pour himself a bowl of cereal. "No. My parents want to meet her," Shane answered before showing another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Ah. Well good luck," Nate said as he took a seat next to him.

Shane swallowed a bit nervously. What if they didn't like her? He started to panic slightly before realizing that it would all run smoothly and that poor Mitchie was probably ten times more nervous then him. She was the one who had to make a good impression. She was going into uncharted territory. She was probably flipping out. Shane sighed before he went upstairs to finish getting ready.

-3 hours later-

After being teased by Nate and Jason for taking three hours to finish getting ready, he headed out the door to go pick up Mitchie. He sat back in the limo and simply told the driver the girl's name. He instantly knew where to go since he had driven Shane there so many times. Shane sat back and waited anxiously. For him the sooner this night was over, the better off he was. Soon enough he had arrived at Mitchie's and once again started the short walk up her drive way.

He knocked on the door and was let in by the girl with curly hair once again. He remembered that she had said her name was Caitlyn and greeted her so. She told him that Mitchie was still getting ready. He once again made his way upstairs. He rapped on her door to see her standing their in a white tank top that had a pink sweater over it. She wore that along with a grey, pleated skirt that reached her mid-thigh. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then confused she brought her hand up and traced his jaw line.

"You don't have any scruff…" she observed. "Is that a problem?" He asked a bit concerned that she didn't like it. "No it's fine. It's just odd not being tickled when I kiss you," she said before making her way back over to her vanity. She quickly applied some lip gloss, grabbed her purse, and then made her way to the door. "Ready?" She asked him. He nodded and took her hand. He heard her shout a goodbye to Caitlyn and with that they were once again in the limo. She was staring to get used to it but it was still foreign to her. She fidgeted with her hands quietly. He watched her with interest.

Reaching over he put a hand on her knee. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. She sighed. "I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?" She asked. He smiled knowingly. He gestured for her t come closer. When she complied he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. "Mitchie you have nothing to worry about. They'll love you," he tried to console her. She looked up at him with her brown eyes. "Do you really think so?" She asked. "No," he said with a straight face as he watched her face fall. "I know so." She playfully slapped his chest at that and laughed.

The rest of the ride was filled with meaningless conversation between the two. Before long they had pulled up in front of Shane's parent's house. Shane turned to Mitchie and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. Then he stepped out of the limo and extended a hand to her. She took it and with that he led her up the drive way.

When they reached the door Shane pressed the door bell and the two heard the click of heels coming toward them. Mitchie silently moved so that she was half hidden by Shane. The door opened revealing a woman with black curly hair. She instantly hugged Shane. "Oh my little boy is home!" She said. Then she turned her attention to Mitchie. "And this must be your girlfriend," Mrs. Grey said. "Hello. I'm Michelle but I prefer to be called Mitchie," the young girl said extending a hand. The older woman shook her head at this before she grabbed Mitchie's hand and drew her in for a hug. "No need for formality here. You can't trust the shy ones. Call me Denise by the way," Mrs. Grey said as hugged a surprised Mitchie. Then releasing Mitchie she ushered her inside. Mitchie was a bit surprised. She hadn't expected a friendly welcome.

"Honey! Come here! Shane's here with his girlfriend!" The woman yelled. Soon enough a brown haired man that had Shane's straight hair and lopsided smile came into the room. He gave Shane a hug before he fixed his eyes on Mitchie. He gave her a smile before extending a hand. "Nice to meet you." It wasn't cold but wasn't overly warm either. It was just a natural greeting. Mitchie was about to think that this night may turn out well. Then they heard the sound of feet on stairs. Turning she looked at the spiral staircase to see a girl who looked about fifteen.

The girl had her father's brown hair but her mother's curls. She was dressed in a t-shirt that had Connect 3's logo written on it along with black skinny jeans. She stared Mitchie down. "So is this the little gold digger who was caught trying to kiss my brother?" The girl asked. Mitchie's spirits dropped after that. This wouldn't end well.

** Author's Note:**

** Well there you go. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy this week. Now I have summer reading so I won't be** **able to write as much as I'd like to get on as much as I would like to. As always please continue to review and thank you to all who have.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock. **

The fifteen year old glared down at Mitchie from her position on the stairs. Mitchie was taken a back by the girl's coldness. "Nicky!" He said as he stared at his sister. The teen shrugged and turned her gaze back to Mitchie, briefly before turning her gaze to her mother who had a disapproving look on her face. "When's dinner?" Nicky asked. Her mother seemed to have remembered something and ran into the kitchen. "Dinner's ready," she called back to them. Shane took Mitchie's hand and led her to the kitchen.

As they were sitting down to eat Shane gave Mitchie's hand a squeeze to attempt to reassure her. She gave him a nervous smile back. As Mrs. Grey brought the food to the table, Nicky sat down across from Mitchie, still glaring all the while. Mitchie was nervous to say the least. She had just met the girl and she already disliked her. Mrs. Grey set the dinner down, which happen to be roast beef. Then a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Are you a vegetarian, Mitchie?" She asked as the thought crossed her mind. "No. I'm not. Dinner looks delicious though," Mitchie replied a smile on her face.

The younger girl scoffed, not impressed with Mitchie. Mitchie cast Shane a nervous look out of the corner of her eye. As they began to eat, Mr. and Mrs. Grey talked to their son about what the band was up to and how the song writing was coming. Then they turned their attention on Mitchie. "So Mitchie, what do you like to do?" Mrs. Grey asked, genuinely interested in this girl. Mitchie thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, I write songs. I play guitar and piano. That's it. I don't do very much." She said, afraid that this made her luck like a good-for-nothing. Mr. Grey seemed interested in this fact though. "Do you sing?" He asked, curiosity donning his features. She shrugged her shoulders. "A little. I'm not very good though," she said. Mr. Grey on the other hand didn't seem totally convinced of that fact though but he let it drop.

The Grey parents continued to ask questions about Mitchie. She answered each truthfully and in the best way she could. Mrs. Grey was about to bring up the dessert when Nicky spoke up again. "All right. My parents clearly aren't going to ask the question on everybody's mind so I will. Why are you really with my brother? Money? Fame? A quick one night stand?" "Nicole!" Shane exclaimed. "What Shane? I'm just looking out for my big brother. This little slut-" "Nicole Elizabeth Grey!" Her mother exclaimed! "You apologize right now!" Her father chimed in.

Mitchie sat there as tears pricked her eyes. She had known this would turn out bad. "Excuse me," she piped up. "I need to use the rest room." Mrs. Grey looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Of course dear. Take a left at the end of that hall way and then it will be the second door on the left." Mitchie thanked the woman before she rose and made her way down the hall. As Mitchie made her way down the fall she heard arguing voices. As she entered the bathroom she quickly locked the door. Turning around she took a few shaky breathes. She couldn't let herself cry. The evidence would be to clear on her face.

She leaned on the sink to try to get a grip on herself, but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Mitchie, open up," she heard Shane speak. She decided to comply and as soon as the door was opened, Shane had his arms wrapped firmly around her, pulling her close to his chest. A hand was brought up to her head and gently stroked it. "I am so sorry. My sister is being stupid. Don't listen to anything she says," he whispered into her ear. She nodded against him as she took in his comforting voice; however, there was still a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that Shane believed it all. She was dragged out of her thought by Shane, who had placed two finger under her chin tilting her head up, and was now making her look him in the eye. "Hey now, its okay. I know you're upset but you can't listen to it," Shane told her.

"Shane can we go back to the table? Your mom's dessert looked really good," she asked a bit sheepishly. Shane gave a chuckle and took her hand. "That's my girl," he said as he began to lead her back to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen Shane noticed that his sister was gone. He was glad. Maybe now they could enjoy a peaceful dinner. As Mitchie sat down Mrs. Grey shot her another apologetic smile before seeing if she wanted some of the cake she had made. Mitchie happily accepted it and soon the four were enjoying their evening.

-A few hours later-

As Shane and Mitchie were about to leave, they heard a crack of thunder. Looking up they saw that it was starting to rain. Shane's mother quickly closed the door and then turned to the young couple. "You two can't go out on this weather. You'll stay here tonight," she said with a no nonsense look on her face. "But Mitchie doesn't have anything to sleep in," Shane pointed out. "Give her one of your old t-shirt and a pair of sweatshirts," his mother said. Shane nodded and quickly led Mitchie up the stairs. Shane brought her past a few rooms and then into one on the left. He walked into a closet and was out shortly with the clothes that his mother had suggested. He offered them to her and she took them. "They'll be a bit big on you but they should fit pretty well. You can change in here. I'll be right outside this door if you need me," Shane told her. With that said he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Mitchie sighed before she stripped off her clothes and slipped on the ones Shane gave her. She ran her hand through her hair before she opened the door. She guessed Shane had been leaning against it because he was suddenly falling into her, knocking them both to the floor. As she felt the full weight of him fall on top of her, she groaned as he knocked the wind out of her.

Shane had been waiting for Mitchie to finish changing but soon felt the door come out from behind him. As he fell backwards he felt himself land on a warm body. He heard Mitchie groan as he fell on top of her. Quickly realizing his mistake and rolled off of her. He got up then leaned down. He extended a hand, which she took, and pulled her to her feet. As she tried to regain her composure she gave a nervous giggle. She looked at him, her big brown eyes twinkling. He smiled then took a few steps back. She gave him a look of confusion when he asked her to turn in a circle. She did and when she was once again facing him she saw him smiling. "What?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. "I like the way my clothes fit you," he said with a simple shrug.

"Now you'll sleep here. I'm taking the couch," Shane said but then saw the look on her face. "What?" He asked, confused. "This is your room. I'll take the couch. This is your bed anyway," she tried to reason with him. "Ahem." The two turned to look at the doorway, where Shane's parents stood. "Why don't you two sleep in here? We trust you two to be responsible," Shane's mother said as a smile spread across her face. With that said, she bid them goodnight before leaving. Mr. Grey called Shane forward. Once Shane was close enough he whispered to his son, "If you to are going to do anything, be safe about it. I don't want to be a grandpa just yet." Shane groaned and then his father left the two to sleep. Shane turned to Mitchie and with a small smile led her over to the bed. As he lifted back the sheets he couldn't help but think that his parents were cool. Shane smiled and asked if she cared what side she slept on. She responded with a no.

Shane crawled under the covers as she did the same. He happily slung an arm around her waist. He drew her in close. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave a content smile. He nuzzled her neck before laying his head down. "Sweet dreams, baby girl," he said. "Good night, Shane," she said before she quickly fell asleep. Shane smiled down at her. He gave her forehead a gentle kiss before he to dropped his head next to hers on the pillow and fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry it took so long to get out. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. And if you could please rate it on the following scale that would be awesome.**

**1=terrible**

**2=bad**

**3=alright**

**4=good**

**5=amazing**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Shane woke up the next morning to the sound of rain pounding the windows. He reached out his hand trying to find Mitchie to drag her body closer. He was still half asleep but was still able to register that she wasn't there. He felt a few other places before he tiredly lifted his head.

He saw her sitting by the window, watching the rain fall. "Mitch?" he said. He saw her head turn. "What are you doing? Come back to bed. I'm cold," he said. "I'm sorry Shane. The rain just woke me up," she explained as she made her way back to bed. She crawled in so that her back was against his front. "What time is it?" he asked. She looked at the dresser where there was an alarm clock. "It's 2:30 am. Did I wake you?" She told him feeling a bit guilty at the thought that she woke him up at such an early hour. She heard his chest rumble as a chuckle ripped through him. "No. It was the rain," he said as he wrapped his arm back around her. He drew her in close and sighed in content as he felt her warmth.

She smirked. "Are you warm now?" She asked with a smirk in her voice. Shane smiled at her comments. "Yup. You're very cuddly by the way. You're like a big teddy bear; cute and cuddly," he spoke, all the while tightening his hold on her. She blushed a bit. "Who would have thought that Shane Grey liked cuddly things," she said. He gave her a gentle squeeze in return, trying to scold her without harming her. She giggled. She then turned over so she was facing him. She leaned into him a bit and gave his Adam's apple a gentle kiss before she kissed up his jaw line. "Mitchie…" he said with a warning tone in his voice. He was enjoying it but if she didn't stop then they would wind up doing something they both would regret.

She rolled back over and gave him a quick wink. Then she laid her head back down and snuggled down in the blankets once again. She felt Shane stroke her hair as she fell asleep and she gave a light sigh of content. It felt nice to have him stroke her hair in that way. Where it was almost a reflexive thing; something he would do just so that she would know that he was there and that he cared. Shane was content just to stroke her hair. It was something that he thought was intimate. He was the only one who could nuzzle her and have those intimate moments with. He was raised as a gentleman and knew how to treat a lady. He wanted to make her feel safe and secure. He smiled down at her as he heard her breathing even. He then laid his head next to hers and allowed himself to drift off into his dreams; holding her body close to his since she was his little teddy bear.

-A few hours later-

Shane woke up and yawned as the rays of the sun entered through the crack in the blinds. Hr groaned and buried his head back in the pillow. He drew Mitchie in close to his chest and snuggled up to her. He sighed in content. He looked down at her and smiled at the peaceful look on her face. She was the picture of an angel. As she slept he looked at the clock. It was nine o' clock. He decided that it was time for her to wake up.

He gently began to trace his finger down her cheek. He whispered sweet nothings to her. She began to stir and he stopped tracing her cheek. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she peered over her shoulder at him. She smiled slightly before she dropped her head back down onto the pillow muttering 'sleep.' Shane chuckled at her. "Mitchie, it's time to wake up," he coaxed. He heard her mutter "Sleep good. You bad." That got him laughing. He smiled as she tried to go back to sleep. He decided to try a new tactic and began to kiss her neck. She groaned in frustration. "Shane!" She whined. He looked at her. "What?" "I'm trying and you're turning me on." She said. "Well wake up and then I'll stop." She groaned and rolled over to face him. 'Jerk' was whispered under her breathe. "Hey, you're going to regret that," Shane said before he began to tickle her sides. She squealed in laughter and tried to wiggle away from him. "Stop it! Please!" She begged. "Say I'm the sweetest guy on Earth," he ordered. She repeated the words back to him and he released her.

She gasped as she tried to catch her breathe. She gave him a glare before an idea came to her. She purred his name before scotching closer to him. His eyes widened before he returned with a shaky, "yes, Mitchie?" "I'm lonely," she said as she crawled up to him. She put her hands on his chest before she swung her leg over him so she was straddling him. She ran her hand up his chest. He started to breathe heavily. He leaned his head up and just as he was about to kiss her, she pushed him off the bed. He was taken by surprise when his back was suddenly hitting the hard floor. He groaned as he looked up. Mitchie was sprawled out horizontally across the bed, her head resting on her hand as she stared down at him, a smirk on her face. He glared before he pushed himself up. As he stood she quickly followed suit. He gave a playful growl before lunging at her from across the bed. She quickly ran out of the room and soon enough he was chasing her down the stairs. He caught up to her very quickly and tossed her over his shoulder. He then looked up to see that his parents were standing there, smiles on their faces as they watched the young couple.

Shane hastily put her back down on the ground. She saw the source of the abrupt end to their fun before she blushed crimson. She cleared her throat a bit nervously as Shane straightened his shirt. He greeted his parents with a 'good morning' before asking what was for breakfast. They smiled before his mother told him that she had made pancakes from scratch. He nodded before he led Mitchie into the kitchen as the blush remained on her cheeks. He gave her cheek a peck. As he sat down next to Mitchie he saw that Nicky was sitting across from them.

Nicky looked at Mitchie for a minute before calling out to her. As Mitchie looked up, Nicky cleared her throat. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for," Nicky said as she fidgeted with her hands. Mitchie was surprised but accepted the apology. "I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping. You know some girl to girl bonding? What do you think?" The younger girl asked. Mitchie smiled and accepted the invitation. After the dinner mess that happened yesterday, things were starting to look up.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Hope you liked it. Review please and rate it on the following scale:**

**1=terrible**

**2=bad**

**3=okay**

**4=good**

**5=awesome**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: A Camp Rock Story.**

It was a few days after the incident at Shane's parent's house. Nicky and Mitchie were now getting along like sisters. Shane was happy with that until Nicky brought out his old baby pictures. After many embarrassing photos, Shane was able to drag Mitchie home. The press conference had been set up and Shane was about to go on. Him and Mitchie were currently sitting in the small dressing room they had been given. He looked over at Mitchie who was nervously fiddling with her skirt. He came over to her and sat next to her.

"You nervous baby?" Shane asked, once again concerned for her. She was still new to all of this. "A little bit," she admitted. "Well don't be. I'll be right next to you the whole time," Shane said. "I know but it still scares me," she told him. He looked at her and tried to find a way to reassure her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A stage hand appeared from behind the door. "We're ready for you now," the person said before they left. Shane nodded and reached for Mitchie's hand. He pulled her down the hallway and soon they reached the side of the stage.

Suddenly a make-up team appeared and began to apply make-up onto Mitchie. Shane told her to just do what they said as the team put some cover up on him. Mitchie was still a bit uncomfortable but she allowed them to apply the makeup. Her eyes had been done by herself so it was mostly a matter of putting blush onto her cheeks. As they wrapped up she looked at Shane a bit nervously. Shane gave her a reassuring smile. The make-up team left and then Shane and her stood side by side as they waited for the signal to come. Soon enough they got the signal and they made their way to the center of the stage were a table was set up along with two microphones.

Shane sat down with Mitchie right next to him as the cameras clicked away. Shane adjusted his mike and then checked with Mitchie to make sure it was at an appropriate height for her. Then he turned to face the crowd that was staring at them interestedly. "Hello," Shane spoke into the microphone. "As most of you know there really hasn't been that much bad press concerning me and my band mates; however, I was photographed kissing this young lady. We are here to address this. This beautiful young lady sitting next to me is Mitchie Torres. She is my wonderful girlfriend," Shane said. That started a chain reaction which included questions and flashes. Shane asked for quiet and that he would answer questions. He called on one of the reporters.

"Brenda Figgins. Teen Weekly magazine. How is it that you two met?" The reporter asked. Shane smiled at Mitchie before he spoke into the microphone again. "We met on the trail. The guys and I were walking Napoleon, Nate's dog, and we saw her. Mitchie and I just kind of clicked after that. Next question," Shane spoke. "Luis Bennett. Pop Informer magazine. Mitchie, how are you feeling about all this new attention?" She gave Shane a nervous look before she spoke into the mike. "Well, it's all very strange. I'm not used to the attention. It's not something I'm used to. I think I may adjust to it," Mitchie said nervously.

"Next question," Shane ordered sensing Mitchie's discomfort. "Eddy Van Dike. Celebrity Today. Shane, do you think that she is going to get in the way of future jobs and albums?" "No. I think that if this does work, then she will calm me down more. Maybe I'll even start to perform better. Are there any last minute questions?" Shane asked as he saw that the questions were starting to take a turn for the worst.

"Danny Pickles. Star Informer magazine. How serious are you two about each other?" Shane answered first, "Well, we haven't known each other all that long but who knows. Maybe these butterflies I have for her will turn into love. Time can only tell." Mitchie decided to throw her two cents in. "We're young and it is said that young people fall in love easily but who knows. Juliet was fourteen when she fell in love with Romeo. Maybe Shane and I are perfect for each other, maybe we're not. The only way you can find these things out is by dating people until you find the person that completes you and you're totally comfortable around. That's what Shane and I are doing and if that turns into love then so be it."

"Steve Barkin. What's hot magazine. Mitchie what do you want out of this relationship?" "Well I just want happiness. Shane makes me happy so that's enough for me," Mitchie responded. Shane smiled at her before turning back to the media. "Well that is all. Thank you for your time but Mitchie and I must be going." With that said he stood up and grabbed Mitchie's hand. She stood and followed him off stage. As they once again returned to the dressing room to gather their things, he gave her temple a peck. "You did amazing," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled back and thanked him. With that they gathered their stuff and left the place. "Shane?" "Yes Mitchie?" "Do you think you could fall in love with me?" She asked. "Yes. I do," the young man answered. With that the girl smiled and the two left the building together, hand in hand.

-That night-

Shane walked Mitchie to her door. They had just arrived home and both were exhausted. He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight," Shane whispered before turning around to go back to his limo. She smiled. She sure did have a great guy. With that she turned around and made her way back into the house.

-Several Weeks Later-

This was it. He was going to tell her. Today he was going to tell Miss Mitchie Torres that he loved her. He just needed today to go absolutely perfect. He was going to take her on a canoe ride at his Uncle's camp's lake. He thought she would enjoy it. Now he jest had to pray that the day went without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you liked it. Which reminds me. I'm running out of ideas for this. If you have ideas please send them to me. I would gladly appreciate them. Also please check out my one-shot for Sonny With A Chance. The next chapter may not be out for a while because I want to write another one-shot for something so keep your eyes open for it. Review please and rate on following scale:**

**1=terrible**

**2=bad**

**3=alright**

**4=good**

**5=awesome**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Shane knocked on the door to Mitchie's cabin. Moments later he heard the sound of feet coming over towards the door. As the door was opened Shane took in the sight of Mitchie. She had curled her hair so it hung around her shoulders in loose ringlets. Her eye makeup was smoky. She wore a light blue t-shirt and black jeans. She also had on black converse. She smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smirked down at her.

"You missed you know," he said with a playful edge to his voice. "Oh did I?" She asked with a smirk in her voice. "Mhh. You were supposed to kiss me right here," he said as he pointed to his lips. She leaned up and gave him a small peck. He glared down at her and with a playful growl picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and slapped his back trying to squirm out of his hold. Shane however had other plans. He called into the house, asking if Caitlyn was there and she appeared. She looked like she had just woken up. She took one look at the position they were in said, "I don't want to know." "She'll be staying at my house tonight. I got something big planned that she will have to wait to find out about," he said as he felt her try to twist her body around to look over at him. He quickly shifted her weight over his shoulder, throwing her off balance and scrambling to get a hold. She dug her nails into his back in response. He winced lightly before turning back to Caitlyn. "Can you go grab a pair of pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow for her? I really think that I can't trust her to. She may try to run away on me," he said. Caitlyn smirked and disappeared up the stairs to comply with Shane's wishes.

Mitchie tried to get out of Shane's hold once again and growled his name under her breathe. "Shane Grey you need to put me down this instant!" She exclaimed. "And what are you going to do if I don't? I'm clearly the stronger one. You can't overpower me," Shane said, as he mused about ways that she could get him back. "That may be true but I have the power to say that you can't kiss me," she said a smirk evident in her voice. He was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I think I'll risk it." She groaned in anger as he ignored her threat. Luckily, Caitlyn came down with a bag full of Mitchie's stuff in her hand. She handed it to Shane and said, "Have fun you crazy kids!" Shane gave a laugh before thanking her. He turned around with one arm wrapped around Mitchie waist to support her and the other held the bag. He brought her to his mustang and dropped the bag onto the floor of the passenger's seat. He then dropped Mitchie into the seat and quickly snapped her seat belt into place. He closed the door and quickly walked around to the other side of the car. She suddenly registered the fact that he had a mustang. "When did you get the car?" She asked. "I've always had it. I just got it sent down to the cabin though," he answered as he put on his seat belt. "So where are you taking me?" She asked. "It's a surprise and I'm not going to tell you so you might as well should just sit back and enjoy the ride," he said. "I've never seen this side of you," she said looking at him. "What side?" He asked slightly curious. "This forceful side. It's sexy," she spoke. He smirked to himself; slightly puffing out his chest in pride. 

She looked off at the trees passing by as he drove down the highway. She was baffled as to where he was taking her. She was curious but knew that she would find out soon enough. She didn't know; however, why she needed to have clothes to sleep in tonight. As they continued further down the street her curiosity continued to grow. As he kept his eyes on the road, she thought of what he would have been able to think up.

Three hours later, they pulled up into a drive way. She read the sign and gasped. "What are we doing here? I always wanted to go to Camp Rock but never got to," she said in one breathe. He laughed in response. "We are going on a canoe ride. My uncle owns this place so he hooked me up," he said, pleased that he had picked a good spot. She had a bright smile on her face and he was happy that he had been the one to get it to show.

He parked the car and undid his seat belt before getting out of the car. He walked around to Mitchie's side and opened hers. He offered her his hand and she took it as the smile on her face continued to grow. He locked his mustang and then turned back to Mitchie. "Close your eyes," he said. She decided that it would be best to comply so she did as he said. He began to lead her down the path towards the canoe. When he reached them, he instructed her to open her eyes. She saw the canoe and gasped. She quickly turned to face him. "Are we taking that?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye. He nodded and she squealed happily. He took her hand and led her over to the canoe. Picking up a life vest he told her to put it on. It wasn't fitting her correctly though. He helped her adjust her straps so that it was snug, although it was still not fitting her right. He then put on his own and turned toward the canoe. He began to push the canoe towards the water and once it was about half in, he instructed her to get in. She complied and he once again began to push it into the water. As the boat fell into the lake he jumped in and picked up a paddle. Handing one of the paddles to Mitchie the two began to make their way out into the center of the lake.

He put the paddle down and then started to inch towards Mitchie's side of the canoe. As he lay back in the middle of the boat he smiled up at Mitchie. He brought up a hand curled and un-curled his index finger; beckoning her to him. She too cautiously made her way over to the middle of the boat. When she had reached him he pulled her down onto his chest and she twisted her lower body so she could be more comfortable. She laid her head on his chest and his hand went up to absently stroke her hair. She listened to his heart beat and sighed in content. He was took a deep breathe. This was it. No turning back now.

"Mitchie?" He called softly. She replied with a small 'hmm?' "I have something to tell you," he said. She moved her head so that she would be able to see him. She gave him a smile that just added to his nerves. He took a deep breathe before he began to speak again. "Mitchie, I've only known you a few weeks, but you've made those weeks the happiest of my life. I just need to tell you that I love you," Shane said. Mitchie stared at him for a while with wide eyes. Just as he thought that he had made a fool out of himself, her face broke into a wide grin. "I love you too, Shane," Mitchie said. That small statement sent him into a state of total bliss. He instantly grabbed her head in his hand and dragged her to his mouth. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster. As their lips locked, Mitchie bit back a moan. She was so utterly happy with her life that nothing could make it better.

The kiss soon became more heated and Shane tried to flip them over so that he was on top. As he was about to take up his position on top, he made the mistake of kneeling. That wound up sending them both into the water. As Shane broke through the surface of the water, he looked around for Mitchie. He saw her a few yards away from him and he quickly swam over to her. Her life vest hadn't fit her properly to begin with so she was now struggling to keep her head above water. The life vest was dragging her down now. "Shane!" She gasps. "I can't"- her head was sent under but then once again came back up. She was spitting water out of her mouth and was trying to desperately keep her head above water. "Stay above water!" she gasped out and then her head once again disappeared below the water. She was gasping. Shane tried to get over to her quickly but what was seconds felt like hours. He swam up to her and reached for the buckles on her life vest. He unbuckled them and she instantly reached for him. She grabbed on to him and he held her up. She gasped for air and panted. Shane just held onto her. Then he tried to drag her through the water towards the canoe. He flipped the canoe right-side-up and then turned to Mitchie. He had her hang onto the edge and he then put his hands around her waist and lifted her into the canoe. He too pulled himself in. As the two panted, Shane looked at her. Her make up was running down her face, her curls were gone, and her clothes were heavy with water, dragging them down and revealing some of her cleavage. 'No! Bad Shane! Bad! Don't think about that now!' he mentally scolded himself. He reached over and pulled her to him. She looked up at him before they both started laughing.

Once they calmed down, Shane dipped his hand into the lake and once he had some water, he instructed her to close her eyes. She did and soon felt his hand gently scrubbing at the makeup. He was attempting to clean her face so that she wouldn't look like she had been crying. As he gently rubbed her eyes she flinched away a bit. He instantly stopped but she soon relaxed and he resumed his cleaning. Once he was done he told her so. She shyly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and told her, "Maybe we should get you out of these wet clothes. I don't want you getting sick." She shrugged it off and moved over to him. She crawled into his lap and curled up. She looked up at him and said, "You're all the warmth I need." With that she dropped her head back to his chest. Shane sighed. He stroked her wet hair before saying, "I really think you should get out of these clothes." Mitchie groaned before complying with his wishes. She picked her paddle up and then the two began their journey to shore. She soon noticed how cold it was and she began to shiver. Shane noticed and proceeded to paddle back to shore. Once they reached the shore he tethered the canoe to the dock and placed the life vests where he had found them. Turning to Mitchie, he grabbed her hand and gently tugged her back towards his car.

Once they reached the car Shane went to the trunk and pulled out a blanket. He quickly wrapped it around Mitchie and helped her into the passenger seat. As he closed the door she brought the blanket closer around her. She didn't realize how cold she was. Shane quickly got into the drivers seat and buckled up. After making sure she was also buckled, he began to drive home. He tried to hurry so that she could get out of her wet clothes.

About three and a half hours later, he pulled into his driveway. He had needed to stop for gasoline but other than that, the ride home went smoothly. He quickly unlocked the doors and went around to Mitchie's side. He opened her door and she held the blanket around her. He picked up her bag and brought her into the cottage. Giving her the bag, he told her to go change in the bathroom. She listened and about ten minutes later, she appeared in pajamas. Shane had popped some popcorn for them and he led her up-stairs to enjoy a movie together.

As Shane grabbed the remote off the T.V., Mitchie snuggled under the covers of Shane's bed. He soon joined her, after he had stripped down to his boxers, and set the bowl of popcorn between them. The two watched movies without really paying attention as they snacked on the popcorn. Shane got an idea in his head, took a piece and turned to Mitchie. "Open up," he commanded. Once she did, he fed her the popcorn. She giggled lightly after she had eaten the piece, before she did the same to him. He smiled before slinging an arm around her shoulder. As the young couple stayed snuggled under the blankets, Shane saw Mitchie yawn. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Go to sleep, baby. I know you're tired." She smiled up at him and gave his throat a small peck. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you, too. Now get some rest," he spoke. She then laid her head down on his chest and began to drift off. Shane absently ran his hand through her hair as she drifted off into sleep. Shane moved the popcorn bowl onto his night stand and wrapped his arms around his little teddy bear. That is how Jason found him when he came to see if Shane was home. He smiled and went back downstairs to find a camera. He came back up, accompanied by Nate, and snapped the photo. The two young men then clicked off the television and grabbed the bowl on the nightstand to take down to the kitchen. On their way out, Nate hit the lights and the boys left the couple to their sleep.

That night, as Nate lay awake in bed petting his loyal dog, he couldn't help but think about how lucky Shane was to be able to have someone to hold like that. If only he could have that. He sighed and Napoleon looked at him. Nate smiled at him. "I know boy. Maybe one day I'll meet a girl and we can have a relationship like Shane and Mitchie's. Until then it's just you and me," Nate spoke to the dog. The dog moved so his head was resting on Nate's stomach. With that, Nate turned off his light and T.V. and he to went to sleep, one arm draped over his dog and the other behind his head.

**Author's note:**

** Hey guys! Wow, longest one yet! A lot happened. I hope you all liked it. Well I chose not to do my one-shot because I thought that I could turn it into a good story. So I may write that when I finish this story, but that probably won't be for a while. So please review and rate on the following scale:**

**1=terrible**

**2=bad**

**3=alright**

**4=good**

**5=awesome**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Mitchie woke up at around two o'clock a.m. She felt her stomach flip and jolted up right. She clamped her hand over her mouth and made a dash for the bathroom that was jointed with Shane's room. She searched for the light switch for a moment and when she found it she scrambled to press it. She kneeled down in front of the toilet and was soon throwing up the contents of her stomach.

Shane was jolted awake when Mitchie got out of bed. He was only half awake but was still able to decipher the sound of Mitchie puking. He got out of bed and went to investigate. Shane looked into the bathroom and saw Mitchie leaning over the toilet and sure enough she was throwing up. His eyebrow furrowed with worry and he instantly walked over to her and sat down next to her.

He gathered her hair and held it out of her way. He also began to rub her back soothingly. She continued to vomit for a good five minutes. Once she stopped, she coughed a few times before flushing it down. She reached over and grabbed toilet paper which she wiped her mouth with it. Shane stood up and then helped her as she stood on shaky legs. She looked at him and asked, "Do you have an extra toothbrush lying around?" He nodded and then went to fetch it for her.

He brought it back and handed it to her along with some tooth paste. He stood by her as she scrubbed her teeth and tongue in an attempt to get rid of the taste the vomit left in her mouth. Once she was done she groaned quietly. Shane brought his hand to her forehead. "Mitch, you're burning up," he said. He instantly led her back to the bed. He had her lay down and after her covered her with the blankets she suddenly had a coughing fit. He was worried to say the least.

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where the boys kept their medicine. He opened a cabinet and began to rummage through it. Once he found the cough syrup he grabbed a spoon and brought the objects upstairs, along with a thermometer. He walked back into the room and sat on the edge. He told her to open her mouth and, once she complied, he slipped the thermometer under her tongue. He told her to keep it there until it beeped. Around a minute later it went off and he pulled it out. He read it and saw that it read 101 degrees Fahrenheit. He groaned when he read it but then his attention was once again brought to her as she had another coughing fit. He grabbed the spoon and poured some of the cough syrup into it and then turned to her. "Mitchie, I know you're tired but you need to open up and swallow this," he said as he brought the spoon to her lips. She did as he told her before she then again laid her head down.

She looked up at Shane and whispered, "I'm cold." He instantly went over to his closet, where he kept a spare quilt. He brought it back to her and spread it over her. She curled up under it and continued to shiver. He frowned down at her. He lay down next to her, and she huddled into him. He was so warm, she couldn't help it. He sighed and rubbed her back and he felt her breathing even out. He lay on top of the blankets for a while, watching her, making sure she didn't need anything. At some point in the night he dosed off.

-At eleven a.m.-

Shane woke up to see Mitchie sleeping. He gently grabbed the thermometer and gently pulled her jaw down. He slipped the thermometer under her tongue and waited for it to go off. About a minute later it did. He looked at it and saw that it read 101.4. He frowned and decided to go and get her some soup. He slipped out of bed and went down stairs. He grabbed a soup can from the cupboard and opened it. He poured it into a pot and then set it on the stove. When it was ready he poured it into a small bowl and took it up the stairs and into her room.

He entered the bedroom and he saw that she was still asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed her arm. He called her name and she opened her eyes. She stared up at him for a moment before she tried to sit up. He waited patiently for her and once she was in a sitting position he took his spoon and dipped it into the bowl. He then brought it to her lips but she shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said but he coaxed the spoon toward her and she reluctantly let him put it into her mouth. This continued until all of it was gone. Shane then fluffed her pillow for her before asking if she needed anything. She shook her head and she was once again sleeping.

Shane leaned over and gave her forehead a kiss. Then going across the hall he entered Jason's room. He flipped on the light and a very tired Jason groaned in response. "What?" He asked. "Where's the number for Doctor Fredrick?" Shane asked him. "Why?" Jason asked a little ticked for having been disturbed. "Mitchie's sick. She started vomiting this morning and she really isn't getting better. If anything she is getting worse. Now where is that number?" Jason groaned before he got up.

Walking to the kitchen, Jason found his little contacts book. Flipping through the pages he found the number and showed it to Shane. Shane looked at it and grabbed the phone. He mouthed 'thank you' to Jason and then punched in the numbers. As he waited for the doctor to pick up he began to tap his fingers anxiously against the counter. Soon he heard a voice on the other line. "Hello, this Dr. Fredrick. May I ask who is calling?" A voice said. "Hello. This is Shane Grey. My friend is ill. Do you think you could come and take a look at her?" Shane asked. The doctor said that he would be around the cottage at two o clock. "Alright. I'll see you then. Thank you," Shane said before he hung up the phone. As he was heading back up the stairs, he heard Mitchie beginning to cough. He sighed. He couldn't wait for the doctor to come and see what was wrong with her. SO what if he was being paranoid. Better safe then sorry, right?

-An hour later-

A knock on the door caught Shane's attention. He got up from his position next to Mitchie and walked down the stairs. He opened the door to reveal Dr. Fredrick. He greeted the man before he led the doctor upstairs. As they entered Mitchie's room the doctor decided to introduce herself. "Hello Miss. My name is Dr. Fredrick. I'm just going to examine you and try to find out what's wrong okay?" The doctor said. Mitchie gave a tired groan. Shane walked over to the side of the bed and helped her into a sitting position. The doctor then walked over and pulled the sheets off her. The doctor took a stethoscope and placed it on her back. He had Mitchie breathe deeply for a few minutes, moving the stethoscope to different places. He then took his clipboard and scribbled down some notes before he sat in front of her. He then took out a tongue depressor and told her to open her mouth. She did as instructed and as he pressed her tongue down he had her say 'ah'. As she did she felt her throat tickle and she flinched at the feeling.

The doctor made a few more notes before picking standing up. "Well, it seems to just be a simple cold. She should be back to normal in two days tops. Just keep her rested and hydrated and she'll be fine," the doctor told him. Shane nodded and thanked him before showing him to the door. The doctor shook Shane's hand in farewell before he left. He ribbed his face before going back upstairs. He smiled when he saw that Mitchie was already lying down, trying to sleep. She yawned as Shane crawled up next to her and lay down next to her. She snuggled into his side and he smiled down at her. Her breathing evened out and he knew that she was once again asleep.

Nate woke up around three in the afternoon. He had started writing a song and had gotten so into it that he spent half the night working on it. He had thought that he would only work for a few more minutes and before he knew it, it was four in the morning. He had slept late to try to catch up on his sleep. He gave a lazy stretch before he sat up. Napoleon was lying at the foot of the bed, at his master's feet. Nate leaned forward and gave his dog a pat on the head. Then, Nate swung his legs over the bed and headed off to the bathroom. After he had done his business he made his way down the fall and peered into Shane's room. He saw that Shane was watching Mitchie protectively but decided not to disturb them.

He made his way downstairs and decided to take Napoleon on a walk. He was in sweats and a t-shirt so he just slipped on some shoes and clipped Napoleon's leash to his collar. He then opened the door and he and Napoleon made their way down the porch after closing the door. As Nate and his dog began their trail walk Nate couldn't help but feel content. There was something about the woods that calmed him down. Suddenly he felt himself collide with something and he was knocked to the ground. Napoleon started barking and Nate groaned. He opened his eyes and saw a head of curly hair groaning on top of him. The owner of the head rolled off him before apologizing, stating that the person hadn't been paying attention on her run. Nate then stood also and stopped her profuse apologizes. "It's alright. I could have avoided it just as easily as you can. No harm, no foul," he said with a smile. Then he got a good look anther. Her hair was a honey brown and her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. He saw her stare at him a bit oddly. Then he cleared his throat. "Why don't you come with me back to my place. I'll make us a pot of coffee and we could chat a bit," he offered.

She smiled. He was friendly but still a stranger. Looking at him closer though, she saw that he looked familiar. "What's your name? You look familiar," He said. "I'm Nate Francis. What about you?" He asked. She smirked before putting on a fake serious face. "Gellar. Caitlyn Gellar." That sent both into a fit of laughter. Once they had calmed down he said, "Well it's nice to meet you Caitlyn. So how about that coffee?" He asked. She nodded and the two then set off down the trail. A thought then occurred to Nate. They seemed to find girls on the trails frequently.

**Author's Note:**

**For those of you who wonder why it took me so long to get this out, I have an excuse. This chapter was done several days ago. Then, rereading it, I realized that I hated it. So I had to start over. Also, my grandma's basement flooded so we've been at her house cleaning up the past few days. So anyway, I like this version a lot better. I hope you enjoy it.**

**So I just thought about this but who else thinks that Camp Rock should have just had Nate become Caitlyn's love interest? I mean I think the Romeo & Juliet relationship will be cool but they could have just had him get with Caitlyn and then they wouldn't have to find another character to add to the cast. We'll have to see how this girl does. I have confidence that she will do well. I just think that having him get with Caitlyn would have been easier. **

**And also I am happy to announce that I have been nominated for an award for little known authors. ****Indie CR Awards is hosting the awards so go vote for me when the ballot is out.**

**I also have so many ideas for other stories now. I really want to get them out but I don't want to lose interest in this story. Don't worry though. Soon they will be out.**

**Well. That's all I have to say today. A lot is happening. Hopefully the next episode will be out sooner than the this one was. As always please review. Also, rate on following scale:**

**1=terrible**

**2=bad**

**3=alright**

**4=good**

**5=awesome**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Nate led Caitlyn through the woods back to the cottage. She took a look at Napoleon before she 'awed' and began to fawn over him. Nate giggled before he continued on. She followed and soon they reached the cottage. He opened the door and allowed her to enter before following behind her. He brought her to the kitchen before he turned on his coffee maker. Then he gestured to the kitchen table and the two sat across from each other. "So, Caitlyn, what do you like to do in your spare time?" "What spare time? I have none. Between work and chores, I have no time to myself. If I do get a spare minute, I dance," she answered. "What about you? What do you do when you're not rocking the stage?" She asked. "Well I write songs. Music is my life," he answered truthfully.

Nate then checked over his shoulder and saw that the coffee was done. Getting up he went over and poured to cups. "How do you like it?" Nate asked. "Lots of sugar and a little cream please," she said. He made the coffee to what he thought her standard would be, and after making his own, brought a cup over to the table. He set it down in front of her and she smiled up at him before she took a swig. She smiled and nodded her approval. He smiled back.

-With Shane-

Shane was spread out on his bed, looking down at Mitchie. He was still concerned about her. Her fever showed no sign of getting better but also showed no sign of going away. She coughed lightly and his attention snapped down to face. She had a little color back in her cheeks, which he was happy about, but she still had no energy. He frowned and gently rubbed her jaw with his finger. "I knew I should have gotten you out of those wet clothes sooner. Now you're sick," he spoke softly. She shrugged her shoulder before saying back, "yeah, but now I get to spend time with you. I may be sick but I can take it. I'm tough." He chuckled before stroking her hair. "That is true. I'll bet you started a lot of fights in school." She got a bit quite. "Actually, I was the one who got beat up. I was a loser." Shane looked down at her in surprise before he smiled. "Well those kids can't say that they get to lie in the arms of Shane Grey." She smiled before reaching up and running her hand through his hair. She sighed before relaxing down into his grip. "Can I have more soup please?" She asked as she felt a pang in her stomach. He smiled at her. "Of course you can. I'll be back soon," he said getting up from the bed. She laid there waiting. About fifteen minutes later he brought her the soup. She smiled and soon was sipping on the broth. He made sure that she ate it all and was happy when she managed to finish it all.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing, not wanting to do much but rest. As for Nate and Caitlyn… let's just say that they have plenty of dates lined up for the upcoming week. In fact, they were spending all free time with each other. All is well for the four young adults… at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

**I know this is super short but I feel bad that I haven't been able to finish this chapter. I'm in camp currently and will be taking part in a horse show this weekend. So updating will be slow. Also I want to try to write one-shots before I come back to this. Please understand. Also go vote for me in the Indie Camp Rock awards! Link below:**

**.net/u/2414537/Indie_CR_Awards**

**As always thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

** I'm back! I have also written two Glee stories that go together so please go check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock and all credit for the idea of this episode goes to ****ImABelieber.**

It had been several weeks since Nate and Caitlyn first met and also since Mitchie was sick. Now, Nate and Caitlyn were going steady. Mitchie was also feeling better. She no longer had a fever and Shane was allowing her to actually leave his house… as long as he was with her. She thought he was being unreasonable but at least he cared.

She was currently sitting in Caitlyn's cottage watching TV. She turned on Hot Tunes and started watching. Her attention was captured when she heard something that shocked her.

"In recent news, Shane Grey of Connect 3 was spotted recently with young actress Vanessa Page. The young celebrities were seen leaving a movie theatre Sunday afternoon. Grey was photographed giving Page a kiss on the cheek. Is there a new romance blooming? Only time will tell," the reporter spoke into the mike. Mitchie felt her heart stop. Was Shane cheating on her?

She felt her heart rate increase and she began to panic. She ran up the steps and entered Caitlyn's team quickly. She shook her friend awake and when Caitlyn gave her a groggy groan and question, Mitchie broke down crying. Caitlyn, more alert now, sat up in interest. She took Mitchie's arm and pulled her down onto the bed, throwing an arm around her shoulder, she asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Mitchie took a deep breathe before coming write out and saying what was on her mind. "I think Shane is cheating on me." That little sentence shocked Caitlyn. "Mitchie what would make you think that? The man is crazy about you," she tried to reason.

Mitchie simply shook her head and started sobbing, "He was kissing Vanessa Page. I saw the picture," she said. Caitlyn's eyes widened. She told Mitchie to stay there and the girl made her way, after putting on a t-shirt and sweats, to her car. Driving to her boyfriend's cottage, she fantasized many ways to take away Shane Grey's manliness. She pulled into the driveway and stormed to the front door and pounded on it.

Several minutes later, Nate answered the door. He saw Caitlyn and asked with a groggy yawn, "Babe, what are you doing here? It's early." She took a deep breathe and then said, "Where is your prick of a best friend? I need to go castrate him." She made a move to go inside but Nate blocked her. "Why do you want to do that? Did he say something to you?" She growled out, "He kissed some girl while he was dating Mitchie." With that she pushed past him and made her way up the stairs.

She burst through the door and into his bedroom. He was startled awake and he looked at her for a minute before relaxing. "Caitlyn, you scared- what? What did I do?" "You no good, lousy, cheater!" She leaped at him but Nate came running into the room and quickly restrained her. He made some shushing noises and got her to calm down… or at least got her as calm as she could be in this situation.

Shane looked very confused. "What are you talking about?" "You cheated on Mitchie with that Vanessa Page. She saw it and told me," Caitlyn growled at him. Shane tilted his head and then his eyes widened. "I can't believe they got that! It was totally out of context. We were filming a promo for a new movie we have coming out. I need to go talk to Mitchie," he decided going towards the door quickly.

He quickly walked out the door ignoring Caitlyn's protests. He had to solve this matter now!

**Author's note:**

** Sorry it's another short one but I wanted to keep the suspense. Thank you again to ****ImABelieber for the awesome idea****. ****Hope you liked it. Again go check out my other Glee stories. I really enjoy writing them; I may actually want to give a shot at writing them. But I will continue to write 'Found' just not as frequently as I used to. Well thanks for reading. Please rate in your review on the following scale:**

**sucks**

**bad**

**alright**

**good**

**awesome**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Shane Grey ran up the front steps to Mitchie's cottage. He hammered on the door for a while. He was still rapping on the door when Miss Mitchie Torres opened the door. She took one look at him and her chocolate brown eyes narrowed. She glared at him and was about to slam the door in his face when he managed to wedge his foot between the door and its frame.

"Mitchie please you have no idea about what's going on. Please just let me explain," he started begging, attempting to push the door open. "No way in hell, Grey," she cried back. "Please! Mitchie, please give me a chance to give you my side. You only saw what the paparazzi got. Please just give me a shot," he begged. She thought about it for a moment before she allowed him to step into the room.

He looked at her appearance and felt nothing but guilt. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair was a tangled and knotted. Her normally warm brown eyes were filled with anger. This should have made him cringe but he actually found it… a huge turn on. The angry look worked for her. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that clearly said 'you have five minutes'.

"Mitchie what you saw was a promo that was shot for a new movie that me and Vanessa have coming out soon. She's my love interest and nothing more," he explained. She didn't look at him so he put a finger under her chin and lifted it; forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Mitch, come on. You got to believe me. I would never cheat on you. I promise," Shane continued to plead. He then got down on his knees, putting his hands up. "Please Mitchie. I didn't cheat! I would never cheat on anyone. You have to believe me," Shane tried one last time.

He saw Mitchie bite her bottom lip as she contemplated his request. Shane began to sweat due to the nerves he was feeling. If she didn't believe him that would most likely be the end of their relationship.

After what felt like forever she cracked a smile and nodded her head. She gave a meek, "okay." He grinned and leaped to his feet. He picked her up and spun her around. He quickly put her back down and kissed her hard on the lips. She began to respond, returning the pressure. He deepened the kiss and before long they were heavily making out, kissing feverishly. Mitchie eventually had to pull away in or to breathe so he moved to her neck. He bit at her neck before licking the sore skin to soothe the pain only to bite again. He heard her mutter 'bed' and he started to drag her up the stairs. When they reached her room he pushed her down, gently, onto the bed.

As they continued to kiss, he began to run his hands up and down her body. She took a sharp intake of air when his hand accidentally touched her chest. He pulled away after fifteen minutes and the two laid there. He dropped his head to rest on her neck and let his lips linger on the warm skin. He felt her panting under him and pressed one last kiss to her skin before looking at her. Her hair was even messier now and her eyes were glazed. He pressed one final kiss to her neck before he rolled off her.

She continued to pant for air for several minutes before she was able to talk again. She turned her head and looked at him, smiling. She turned over and the two were soon cuddling close. She had her head bowed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her protectively. He let out a chuckle before speaking, "Damn, we've never kissed like that." She gave him a playful smack on the chest. "Way to ruin the moment, pop-start." That got him too laughed. She felt the vibrations ripple through his chest.

She felt him run a hand through her long, brown locks. He gently massaged her scalp for a little over a minute. He stopped at the ends and began to curl it around his finger. He then let it fall back to its original position and he would do it again. He found it amusing, for some odd reason. He continued this and after a while she lifted her head from his chest. She gave him a look that questioned his actions and he gave her a content smile before using his other hand to gently lower her head back down to his chest. She settled there and he resumed his 'game'. She soon felt herself dozing off. She tried to keep herself but she soon felt Shane's warm breathe on her ear.

"Shhhh… go to sleep baby girl. I'll be right here when you wake up," he said. She shook her head, trying to protest. "No, I can stay up," she said meekly. He chuckled, amused by her antiques. He began to hum a lullaby to try to get her to sleep.

She struggled to keep her eyes open. He just had that affect on her. She soon felt her eyes get very heavy and she succumbed to his wishes, closing her eyes. She was soon sleeping soundly. He smiled in triumph and gently pulled the blanket that had been folded at the foot of the bed over them. He quickly tucked it around her so she wouldn't catch a chill. He pulled her in a little closer and nuzzled the top of her head. As he watched the girl sleep in his arms, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have a girl as great as them. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before he rested his cheek on top of her head and fell asleep.

This is how Caitlyn and Nate found the young couple. After the small drama that had just occurred, their bond was only strengthened.

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys, here is another episode. I am going through serious Glee withdrawal people! I'm going to do a glee story soon. As always please review and rate this chapter on the following scale:**

**sucked**

**bad**

**alright**

**good**

**awesome**

**And also don't be afraid to give me more of your personal thoughts. I would love to here them. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

** Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Shane Grey stood in his bathroom looking at his reflection; his fingers shaking as he tried to tie his tie. It had been three years since he started dating a certain brunette and he couldn't be happier. She had an affect on him that made him nervous. The simplest things she did could make his heart flutter. He had asked her to move in with him on their two year anniversary and she had accepted. They haven't had sex yet, but they had come close a few times.

Now, on the day of their three year anniversary, he couldn't help but say he was nervous. Three years was a long time and what happened if they got in a fight. He could honestly picture hundreds of things going wrong and that didn't do much for his attempts at tying his tie. He turned when he saw his girlfriend's reflection appear in the corner of the mirror. "Hey, beautiful," he said as he turned and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled in return before looking at the still untied tie around his neck. Reaching up and taking one end in each hand, she began to tie it into a tight know. He smiled at her as she tied the knot and tightened it around his neck.

"You know it's funny that you're a grown man and still have people dressing you," she said with a smirk gracing her face. He feigned hurt and put a hand over his heart. "You've wounded me, Mitchie. I'm hurt," he said. She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. Soon enough the two were locked in a heated kiss. When they pulled away, he said, "If we kept that up any longer you would have tied that tie for nothing." She laughed at this and gave his chest a playful smack.

He took that moment to really take in her image. Her hair was curled loosely so it hung just below her shoulder. Her dress was black and hugged her curves. It came down to about mid thigh and was strapless. She had plain, black, 2 inch heels on. "You look gorgeous." She giggled and thanked him for the complement. He offered her his arm and then he spoke, "Shall we?" She laced her arm through his and grasped it lightly. "We shall." With that he led her to his car.

Fifteen minutes later they sat down in a two person, semi-secluded table. It was dimly lit and they were both leaning towards each other. The waiter had already taken their orders and had gone to fetch them something to drink. She was giggling as he told her his latest Jason-does-something-absolutely-ridiculous-and-nearly-gets-me-killed story. "So he decides that it would be smart to try to get up close to the alligator to take a picture of it, and he can't get a good one. Meanwhile, the thing is hissing at us. So naturally he turns to me and tells me to take the picture! The whole time my hand is shaking and all I keep thinking is 'Get that picture then get the hell out of here!' I manage to get a decent picture but damn I thought the thing was going to kill me!" Shane said as Mitchie laughed. "I guess I should never go to Florida and then go golfing with Jason," she said in between her giggles.

He fingered his pocket nervously to make sure that it was still there. He let out a breathe of relief when he felt the soft, velvet. Turning his full attention back on Mitchie, taking in the way her eyes sparkled in the dim light. He felt himself start to sweat with nervousness. Taking a gulp of the water that sat on the table. He then nervously shifted. He felt her delicate fingers lightly hold his. "Shane, are you alright? You've been acting odd all night," she said as he saw her confused stare. He cleared his throat before answering her. "I'm fine. It's just that you're so breath-taking I can't think straight," he said, smirking in satisfaction when he saw the blush rise in her cheeks.

By then their drinks had arrived and not soon after their food did as well. As they began to eat he began to continue his thoughts on what he was about to do. When they were finished and she asked if he wanted dessert, he asked the waiter to bring a cake out. The waiter nodded and smiled before turning. Mitchie looked confused and questioned him, "You didn't tell him what kind of cake you wanted… what are you planning?" Just then the waiter returned carrying a small cake. He set it in front of Mitchie and she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. On the cake, in blue icing, were the words '_Mitchie, I promise to love you forever_'.

Shane took the small velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of her. Taking a nervous breathe he looked deeply into her eyes. "Mitchie, when I first met you, you were different then any other girl I had ever met. You made me feel different. You didn't fawn over me. You treated me like I was just any other guy and I found it attractive. You were stunning, intelligent, beautiful… everything a guy could ask for. I asked you out and you accepted. Now, three years after that date, I'm down on my knee, in front of you. I'll treat you right, make you happy, treat you like the princess you are. I'll never hurt you intentionally but I can promise that I will always be there for you. I promise to take care of you and love you. Mitchie Torres, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He anxiously waited for her reply. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. A grin spread across her face and she let out a whispered, "yes! Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes!" He grinned before he got off his knee and kissed her. Applause broke out around them. Grabbing her left hand in his, he slipped the ring on her finger and then brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. She looked at the ring as it sparkled on her finger. He smiled. After all this time she would officially be his. Forever.

The End

**Author's Note:**

**Well that is the end. I will probably do a sequel for this story. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed watching writing it. The sequel will be called '**_**eternally yours.' **_**Now it may be a while for me to write this because of the fact that I simply need to recollect my thoughts on how I want the story to go but please keep your eyes open. As always please review. I love you all. **


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys. The sequel is up and it's called 'Eternally Yours'. Also check out my new story 'I got to Find You Literally'. Please check it out. Thank you to everyone who read my story. I love you all.


End file.
